The Orton Way
by foldintothenight
Summary: Ten years after Abby Orton is sent to jail she is finally released. After cashing in a few favors, she receives a job with the WWE. She is now the GM of RAW. What sort of chaos will ensue with an Orton in charge? Cody Rhodes/OC On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, another story from me, Ronnie aka foldintothenight.:)**

**I am going to attempt something different with this one, and I'd like to see it happen. This story is going to be interactive. What do I mean by interactive? I am going to set the story up. I have a main plot line for what goes on behind the scenes, but I would like for YOU, the readers, to help me out for what goes on in the ring and in backstage segments. You can do this by telling me what you would like to see in a review or PM.**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction. It never happened, and probably never will. I do not own the WWE, nor any of it's employees. I only own my ocs for this story, Abby and Melissa Orton.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

"Honestly, Ms. Orton, I don't even see why you're still here," the judge smiled down at her.

Abigail Christine Orton ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. This was her fourth parole hearing and it appeared to be the first time it was going in her favor. She wasn't a bad person, it was just that she had a bad attitude. Not to mention, she shared an explosive temper with her famous cousin, Randy Orton. She was now twenty-five, having spent the past ten years behind bars. She wanted to be on the outside once more. She could have gotten out two years earlier, but she kept getting into fights. It wasn't until Randy visited her about six months ago to have a talk with her about her behavior that she began to straighten up her act. He told her that if she ever wanted her life back that she needed to stop getting into so many confrontations. She did this and now she was finally getting a chance to get out. "Well, to be honest, my behavior wasn't always as optimal as it has been in the few months. I miss my life. I miss the things that could have been. I am ready for my second chance."

"Well, you are getting that chance now, Ms. Orton. You are hereby officially out on parole. You will be expected to check in every three months, or you may be forced to finish out your fifteen year sentence," he signed the sheet of paper to make her release official.

Abby nodded, "that won't happen, your honor. I will check in every three months, just like clockwork."

…

Three months went by after Abby was released. The year of 2012 was coming to an end and she wasn't able to find work seeing as how she never finished high school, and no one particularly wanted to hire a former juvenile delinquent. She went to face the judge once more, as per the conditions of her parole, and was told that she would need a job by her next check-in, or one would be given to her. She knew that she wouldn't like any job given to her by the court so she turned to someone she never thought she would. Her father. Barry Orton was a troubled man. Abby and her older sister were told exactly why as soon as they were old enough to understand and agreed to never speak of it. She made her way to her father's new home and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. He had barely visited her while she was in jail, nor had either really made the effort to see one another after she had been released.

Barry opened the door to come face to face with his second eldest daughter. "Abigail?" he gasped, his face faltering.

She smiled softly, biting her lip, "hi daddy." She stepped up, hugging him hesitantly.

He returned the hug with a sigh, "it's good to see you, sweetheart." He stepped aside to let her into his home.

She walked inside, looking down at the floor, "look..."

"What do you need, Abby?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't mean to just come here out of no where and just ask something of you," she chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly regretting her decision to go down that road.

"It's alright, Abby. We hardly see each other. Even since you've been out," he sighed.

She nodded, "I need a job. I was hoping that you had at least some sort of idea as to what I could do. No one really wants to hire an ex-convict."

Barry nodded, "give me ten minutes, sweetheart." He walked out of the room, dialing a rather long looking number into his phone. While he was in the other room, Abby found a place to sit until her father returned. When he did, Abby had began dozing off. "Abby?"

She jolted awake, "sorry Dad. Who were you talking to? Did you actually already find me a job?"

"You get along with your cousin Randy, right?" he gave his daughter a hopeful smile.

Abby's face lit up, "yeah, why?"

"I was just talking to Vince McMahon," he smiled at his daughter. "He has the perfect job for you."

"I get to work for the WWE?" Abby's jaw dropped.

Barry nodded, "I thought you might like that."

"Thanks Daddy!" she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

…

The next week Abby sat in her childhood bedroom. A small girl walked into the room, sitting on Abby's lap. "Well hey there, Missy. How's my favorite little girl?"

Melissa June Orton looked up at her mother with a pout. She had her mother's hair, but her facial features reminded Abby of the girl's father. "Do you really have to leave, mommy?"

"I need work, baby girl. I told you that you can come with me," she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"But what about all of my friends?" the nine year-old pouted. "C'mon, Mommy. I just got you."

Abby sighed, "well, I'll be working with cousin Randy." She paused, swallowing hard and giving her daughter a squeeze before continuing. "And your daddy will be there."

Missy blinked, her eyes lighting up. "My daddy wrestles like Randy?"

Abby nodded, "do you watch wrestling, sweetie?"

Missy nodded, "a little. Grandma let's me watch some of Randy's matches. I like some of the other wrestlers, too."

Abby smiled, "so you've probably seen your daddy."

"Who is he, Mommy?" the girl lit up, hoping that it was someone she liked.

"Cody Rhodes," Abby bit her lip. "He doesn't know yet."

Missy frowned, looking up at her mother, "he's hurt right now, Mommy."

Abby blinked, "he is?"

The girl nodded, "that scary man dropped him funny. He's been out for a few weeks already."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Abby sighed, worrying about how badly Cody may be hurt, if he was actually legitimately hurt, that is.

Missy took a deep breath, "will I be the only kid there, Mommy?"

Abby shook her head, "when they go to someone's hometown, their families come to hang out backstage. I even think that there are a couple of kids who travel with their parents."

"Do you think that Daddy will like me?" Missy pouted, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"He'll love you, baby girl. I'm sure of it," Abby smiled.

…

December 10th, 2012 – Monday Night RAW

Abby, Missy, and Randy sat in the special dressing room as everyone piled into the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Randy and Vince were the only ones who knew that they were there. This was done in attempts to keep all of the changes that were about to be made a surprise. When she was told that Vince McMahon had offered her a job, Abby had assumed that she would be getting some sort of simple backstage job. When she was offered the role of on air General Manager, Abby didn't know what to think. She was by no means shy, so being on camera wasn't an issue for her. The only thing was how to publicly handle her past. Which Vince assured her that they would be honest and let out the information at the exact right time.

What Abby and Missy didn't know that Cody was set to make his return that night. Not wanting to keep the WWE Universe in suspense too long, Vince decided that he would go on after the first match was over, letting Dolph Ziggler open the show. Once the competitors disappeared behind the curtain, "No Chance in Hell" began to play throughout the arena. Abby took a deep breath as she watched on the monitor, knowing that she would be needing to slip out of the room quickly and stealthily when her cue hit.

Vince strutted onto the stage, his egotistical, shit-eating grin across his face as he waited for the crowd to die down and brought a microphone up to address everyone. "I guess that you're wondering why I am here tonight," he bellowed before letting out a chuckle as a "Fire Vickie!" chant began. There already had been rumors that a new, permanent general manager had been chosen. So stripping Vickie Guerrero of her current position was a distinct possible explanation of Vince's presence that night.

"Excuse me!" Vickie's shrill voice boomed over the loud speakers before she walked out from behind the curtain to a chorus of boos and jeers. "I've been doing a phenomenal job as managing supervisor of Monday Night RAW."

Vince shook his head, "the only good decisions you've made in the past few weeks have been the ones that I have talked you into. On top of that..." he paused for dramatic effect, "we have some... _evidence_ against you that is going to turn a lot more people against you."

Just as Vickie was about to protest a clip began to play on the Titan Tron. It showed Vickie talking to Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose and handing them large amounts of cash. The crowd loudly jeered, growing to hate Vickie more in an instant.

Vince shook his head, "I should have known it was you, Vickie. I still have my suspicions about Punk, but you have been caught red handed. Vickie Guerrero, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Vickie gasped, throwing one of her mini tantrums. She wanted to protest, but she recognized the look of resolve on the chairman's face. She whimpered, dropping her microphone and made her way back behind the curtain.

Once she disappeared, Vince grinned. "So now, as you know, we need someone to run this show. So without any further ado, I bring you the new, permanent General Manager of Monday Night RAW!"

After a momentary pause "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ began to play. Abby walked out onto the stage with a huge grin. She was wearing a pleated, red miniskirt with a studded belt, a Hello Kitty baby T, mesh biker style gloves, multiple bracelets, and combat boots. Her curled pigtails bounced, along with her perky breasts, as she made her way over to Vince. She giggled as she bent over to grab the microphone that Vickie had just dropped as she heard the sound of the WWE Universe questioning who she was. She adjusted her cat ears headband as she took a deep breath, "hello WWE Universe, my name is Abby Orton," she paused, loving the feeling of the reaction she received from the New Jersey crowd. "Yes," she laughed, nodding. "Yes, Randy is my cousin," she smiled, shaking Vince's hand.

Vince grinned as he waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "Now this isn't the only change being made tonight. Next week will be the last week that all of the Superstars and Divas will be on both RAW and SmackDown," he paused, receiving a "what?" from the audience. "As much as I hate to admit it, the ratings are dropping, and many members of the WWE Universe have been complaining about the some of the performers not being used properly all over social media. The board and I have taken this into consideration and have decided to separate the two main shows of the company once more and go with the brand split again. Performers of both brands will be appear on Main Event, SuperStars, and Saturday Morning Slam. The four main pay-per-views will also be for both brands. This leaving the other eight to be split between the brands. Lastly, starting on January 7th, Monday Night RAW will be going back to a TV-14 format. This means that RAW will no longer be family friendly. In saying this, we will allowing the Superstars and Divas to choose which brand they will be a part of in lieu of a draft. In the future, we will be having drafts, just like before." He grinned as the crowd erupted in cheers. "Oh, and one more thing..." he turned to Abby, his grin turning turning into a smirk, "as of this moment, Monday Night RAW will now be run the Orton way." Vince's music began to play once more as he handed a stage hand his microphone and slipped back behind the curtain.

Abby took a deep breath after Vince's music cut off, wanting to address the audience. "Now, tonight's match card is mostly set. However, if you would like to see any changes, like maybe seeing someone like Zack Ryder in the main event with Ted DiBiase, I can make that happen. Just tweet me at WWE Abby Orton, and use the hash tag, Orton Way. Now that is Abby spelled A-B-B-Y. Have a good night everyone, I hope that you enjoy the show." Abby handed the same stage hand that had taken Vince's microphone the one that she was holding before making her way back behind the curtain as "Like Whoa" played once more. After she made her way back, heading to her dressing room, she saw a face that she hadn't seen in a little over ten years...


	2. Chapter 2

Just before the program began, Cody settled into a dressing room with his best friend, Ted DiBiase, Jr. He didn't understand why they got their own room for the night, but he didn't question it. He looked up to Ted during the chaos that followed Ziggler's promo. "Do you know why they wanted to keep me in here?"

Ted shook his head, "Randy just asked me to stay with you until a certain point in the show. All I know is that it will be before your match, and that we'll know what it is when we see it."

Cody cocked his head to the side as he raised his eyebrow, "what the hell could they be possibly be keeping me from?"

Ted shrugged as they continued to watch the show. They began paying attention when they heard Vickie's shrill voice on the monitor. They began to pay attention, seeing as they figured that this could be what they were waiting for, seeing as how there was only going to be one more match before the fatal four way tag match that Cody would be involved in. They shared a laugh as Vickie was fired, never really caring for her in that position in the first place. After Vickie left, both men watched intently to see who Vince was about to announce as her replacement. When Abby made her way out both of their jaws dropped.

"Is that..." Ted blinked. Despite never actually meeting Abby himself, Cody constantly talked about her. He knew that Cody still had feelings for her, even though he had never actually admitted to it.

Cody nodded, swallowing to cure his suddenly dry mouth. "That's Abby," he stated quietly as he stood up, heading toward the door.

Ted got up, grabbing his friend's arm, "but Randy said..."

Cody sighed, "Ted, it's _Abby_. You can come with me if you like. I know what they were hiding from me now. I haven't seen her in over ten years."

Ted nodded, knowing that he couldn't say anything to get his best friend to change his mind, he followed Cody through the backstage area and stopped at the gorilla position. Just as they got to the curtain, Vince walked through.

The older man nodded to each of his employees, smiling at Cody. "It's good to see you back."

Cody nodded with a grin, "it's good to be back, sir." He took a deep breath as Vince continued to walk away. He couldn't help but laugh at the perkiness in Abby's voice.

When Abby mentioned an example of what type of match she would like to make, Ted blinked. "Did she just say that she'd like to see me as a main event?"

Cody nodded with a grin, "looks like running things 'The Orton Way' includes favoring mid-carders."

Moments later Abby appeared in front of them. She blinked up on seeing them, not recognizing Cody at first, but knew that it had to be him if he was with Ted. "Cody?"

"You're more beautiful than I remember," Cody took a step closer to her, feeling as though his breath had been taken away. What had been intended as a hug between them became a deeply passionate kiss. All of the feelings from the past ten years exploding at once.

Ted quickly scanned the area for prying eyes. He knew damn well what had caused AJ to lose her job, and the last thing he wanted for Abby was to lose her job because she was reuniting with her true love. As he awkwardly watched on, he made sure they didn't get caught, letting them live out their moment.

Abby bit her lip when the kiss finally broke off, she giggled, rubbing her top lip. "Okay, that tickles."

Cody blushed, "yeah, I grew that in during my time off."

Abby nodded, "I like it." She turned, looking over to Ted, "um... hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ted smiled, truly happy for them, "it's nice to meet you, as well. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Abby smirked, "you do know where I've been for the past ten years, right?"

Ted nodded, "after all of the things Cody and Randy have said about you, I couldn't possibly judge you by your mistakes."

Abby nodded in return with a smile as she took Cody's hand, "that means a lot to me, Ted." She began walking toward her dressing room, "C'mon, Randy's waiting for us."

"Me too?" Ted blinked as he followed the couple.

Abby shrugged, "may as well. No use in making you wait to find out."

Cody bit his lip, squeezing her hand. "Find out what, darlin'?"

"Cody, do you remember the night that I was arrested?" Abby took in a slow breath.

"It was my first time, Abby. I'll never forget that," Cody stated softly with a nod.

Abby looked down for a moment before continuing, "it was my first time, too. Hell, it's actually been my only time so far." She took a deep breath, slowly looking up as they continued their previous pace. She turned to Cody, "do you also remember how we didn't bother to use protection?"

Both men stopped dead in their tracks, thankfully right outside the door to Abby's dressing room, knowing exactly what would be coming next. Abby hung her head as the best friends exchanged a worried look. Cody took a deep breath, looking to Abby, "did they make you give it up?"

Abby shook her head, a small smile growing across her face. "Actually, my mom has been raising her for us."

As Cody's face fell in realization, Abby opened the door to her dressing room, motioning for Ted to go inside so that she and Cody could continued their conversation privately. Ted nodded, gently patting Cody's shoulder before going into the room to greet Randy and meet the little girl inside waiting on her parents.

Cody swallowed visibly as his best friend disappeared into the room, watching as Randy walked out since he was now off the hook, and waited for the door to close before turning to Abby once more. "I have a daughter?"

Abby bit her lip, nodding as tears filled her eyes. "Cody, I..."

"I have a daughter, and you're just now telling me?" Cody cut her off, trying to be angry with her, but once he saw the look in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to let that emotion out. Tears began to fill his own eyes as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Abby."

"It's not like we kept in touch, Cody," she leaned against the wall, covering her face with one of her hands.

"My parents," Cody sighed, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him once gain.

She nodded with a sigh as she brought her arms around his neck, "mine too." She swallowed visibly, pulling him close to her, worried that he may try to run after the next thing she was about to tell him. "Here's the thing, Cody," she paused, nodding toward the door that she just let Ted into, "she's here."

Cody took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to hers as one of the tears that had been filling his eyes made it's way down his cheek. "I want to meet her."

Abby smiled, reaching out to open the door once more, "hey Missy, I've got someone here who would like to meet you." She walked into the room with Cody, holding his hand as she shut the door behind them.

The young girl's eyes lit up as she looked to Cody, unable to hide the smirk from seeing his mustache, "does this mean you want to be my daddy?"

Cody nodded, kneeling down and holding his arms to his daughter, "of course, sweetheart."

Missy ran over to her father, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I thought that I would never meet you."

Cody smiled as he stood up, holding his daughter close. "Your mom was going to get out eventually, darlin'," his drawl creeping out a bit through his lisp. "She couldn't stay away from me forever," he chuckled softly, looking over to Abby before turning back to the girl in his arms. "Missy, is it?"

The girl nodded, "my name is Melissa June Orton."

"Any chance we can change that?" Cody smirked at Abby.

"Well, I am more than willing to legally change her name to Runnels, and we can call her 'Missy Rhodes' if she's ever on camera," Abby nodded.

Missy blinked, tilting her head as she looked to each of her parents in confusion. "Runnels?"

Cody smiled, "that's my real name, baby girl."

"But Randy gets to use his real name," Missy pouted, still not quite understanding.

"So does your Uncle Ted here," he motioned to Ted, who nodded, "and John Cena. A lot of us go by fake names in the ring," Cody explained to his daughter, sitting down on the couch in the room with her in his lap. "You see honey, you're grandpa's name is Virgil Runnels, but they had him go by Dusty Rhodes. I actually started out using my real name, but by the time that I was called up to the main roster, the WWE made the choice for me."

Missy blinked, tilting her head as she finally began to understand, "so it's like acting?"

Cody nodded, "we all do a lot of acting."

"Well, I knew that you don't always fight for real," Missy pouted, gently rubbing her father's injured shoulder.

Cody nodded with a sigh, "well that one is partly my own fault," he explained. "You always have to cooperate when someone does a move on you. That night, I shifted my weight at the exact wrong time."

"So the scary man didn't actually mean to hurt you, daddy?" Missy giggled as her father's clumsiness.

The adults in the room chuckled as Cody shook his head, "Kane is actually a really nice man, sweetie."

Missy's eyes lit up as there was a knock on the door, "can I meet him?"

Abby got up to answer the door as Cody nodded, "I have a match, but I'm sure your mom and Uncle Ted would love to take you for a walk to meet everyone."

"Oh good, you are here," Aaron Haddad, better known as Damien Sandow entered the room. "It's time for us to get going."

"Good timing," Cody chuckled as he stood up, gently placing his daughter down. "You can actually help us with a lesson right now." He motioned to Missy, "this is my daughter, Missy. I was just teaching her about ring names."

Damien nodded, "well this one is easy. You look old enough to understand, Missy. For example, you know me in the ring as Damien Sandow, but my real name is Aaron Haddad. Since your dad and I have gotten to be close friends, you can call me 'Uncle'."

Missy nodded with a smirk, "so it's 'Uncle Damien' while I'm 'Missy Rhodes' on camera, and 'Uncle Aaron' otherwise. I've got it. I'm nine, daddy," she rolled her eyes at Cody. "I know you missed a lot, but I'm not a baby."

Abby, Ted, and Damien laughed as Cody hung his head, blushing. "Let's go," he blushed, pushing his way out the door with his tag team partner.

After Team Rhodes Scholars were out of the room, Ted shook his head, "yup, she's an Orton."

Abby gasped, playfully smacking Ted in the arm. "Hey, we don't all have attitudes and tempers. She just has the attitude. The temper seems to be a thing that just Randy and I share."

Ted nodded, "would you like to head to catering first? I'm sure we'll find a bunch of people there."

Abby nodded, turning to Missy, "are you ready to go meet some of the other wrestlers, sweetie?"

Missy nodded eagerly, "the names thing I get, but I may have a problem with personalities."

Ted nodded, "I know that there are guys who are jerks on camera, but are really nice otherwise."

"This should be fun," Abby laughed as they walked out of the room and began to make their way toward catering.

As they made their way down the hall, April Mendez, aka AJ Lee, and Celeste Bonin, aka Kaitlyn, walked up to them. Ted smiled, "ladies, I'm sure that you already know that this is Abby Orton." He turned to Missy, "this is her daughter Missy."

"She's Cody's kid, isn't she?" AJ blurted out, quickly covering her mouth.

Abby laughed, nodding. "It's okay, they know," she shook each of the girls hands.

"You're AJ and Kaitlyn, the Chickbusters!" Missy grinned. "Does this mean that you're still besties off camera?"

Kaitlyn nodded, with a laugh, "yes, we are. Actually, we'd like to declare RAW if your mom will have us, sweetie."

Abby nodded with a grin, "I was actually hoping that you would choose us. I wouldn't even mind if we could find a way to rebuild your friendship in the ring."

Kaitlyn grinned, "that would be awesome, actually. By the way, I'm Celeste."

AJ dropped her hand from her mouth, "and I'm April. I'm sorry, sometimes I don't have a filter."

"Not a problem," Abby laughed. "Just remember, Missy and I are Ortons. You know my cousin."

"Geez, that's a good point," AJ blinked. "If you're anything like Randy, I'm surprised they gave you my old job."

"You're okay with that, right?" Abby bit her lip.

AJ quickly nodded, "oh don't worry about it, girl. I actually asked to be put back on the roster. I just didn't realize they were going to do all of this with..." she paused, seeing John Cena walk up behind Abby, Missy, and Ted. "Hi John."

"Did I just walk in on an awkward moment between the old boss and new boss?" John chuckled.

Missy spun around at the sound of his voice, "ohmigawd, John Cena!"

The women laughed as Kaitlyn took the cue to point to Missy with a grin, "check it out, Cena. We give you, Missy Rhodes." She hadn't actually been told that Missy would be using her father's ring name, but it made sense to her.

John chuckled as he took in the girl's features, "yes, I can see it." He held out his hand to Abby, "nice to meet you."

"You as well, John. Can I count on you to stay with us?" Abby gave him a pleading look.

"Definitely," John nodded. "I would love to be on a TV-14 RAW ran 'The Orton Way' where I can start acting a little like myself again."

"As long as you don't do anything weird like Uncle Ted did with the Million Dollar Title at a house show," Missy giggled.

"You saw that?" Ted's eyes widened as he turned bright red.

Missy nodded as the other adults laughed, "I'm allowed on YouTube."

"We may have to limit that," Abby shook her head as they continued on to catering.

John stepped in front of them as they walked into the room, announcing their presence, "yo! We've got the new boss in the house, and she brought a baby Rhodes with her."

Abby, Missy, AJ, and Kaitlyn laughed as Ted kept his head hung, still embarrassed. Some of the other Superstars and Divas walked up to them, beginning to introduce themselves. Some of them expressing their interest to stay on RAW with them when the brands split.

* * *

**So there we go! So far we have AJ, Kaitlyn, and John Cena claiming their spots on the RAW roster. Randy, Cody, and Ted will obviously be staying as well. It's up to you to decided who else you'd like to see on the roster. For example, if you'd like to see Team Rhodes Scholars end. We can send Damien Sandow to SmackDown and have Cody and Ted team up again. You can even borrow from NXT and TNA to fill out some spots. I am aiming to make a dream roster here. The sky is the limit here, people. Also, if you'd like to see any specific sends offs to SmackDown, you can let me know that, as well. Anyone specifically going to SmackDown will be getting a scene saying why and whatnot. I'll even be taking suggestions as to who you would like to see have which title, and if you would like to see any defunct titles reinstated (like women's and European). Please read, review, and suggest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so far. I am still looking for suggestions for the dream roster. I'm not sure what my numbers are going to be for the Superstars and Divas, so I'll need a little help with that, as well. So keep the ideas coming! Here's the third chapter...**

* * *

Toward the end of the program Ted, as well as AJ and Kaitlyn, offered to watch Missy for the reuniting lovers. However, the hesitance in Abby's eyes deemed that completely unnecessary. She did, however, ask Cody to stay with her. They had a lot to talk about, and she knew that she shouldn't wait to start. Abby really didn't know how Cody would take it when she admitted what she had done to him. At the same time, her heart told her that it was best to tell him the truth right off of the bat. She wanted to tell him. He deserved to know. She was just afraid of how he would react.

After getting Missy to bed, Abby walked over to the bedroom in the hotel suite that she and Cody would be sharing that night. She quietly reached into her suitcase, finding a pair of pajamas to chance into. She glanced up at Cody with sad eyes before slipping into the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

Cody heaved a sigh as he watched Abby disappear into the bedroom. He couldn't help but think about the night that they saw each other last. She was all over him, only to slip out of his bed after he fell asleep and ended up getting herself arrested. It could have been a coincidence, but he knew that there was a chance that it wasn't. When she came back into the room, he looked up at her with a small smile. He knew that it was a good sign that she had asked him to stay. It didn't actually matter to him much that the fact that she had turned down the offers for someone to watch their daughter for the night. This meant that there wouldn't be any sex, but after ten years, he was willing to wait a little longer.

Abby crawled into bed next to Cody, kissing him softly. She hung her head as she felt his arm go around her tiny frame. She sighed, biting her lip. "Do you have any idea how much I hate myself?" she stated softly.

Cody frowned, kissing the top of her head. "It can't be that bad, sweetheart. How about you tell me what happened that night? I mean, I heard what the official charges were, and I have a feeling that I know who you were with, but I just... I mean, we..." he swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

"Everything we felt was real to me, Cody. I promise you that much. I think that I've always loved you. I just think that I was in a bad place, and easily coerced into doing something stupid," she explained, slowly looking up to him.

Cody nodded, looking straight into her eyes. "I love you, Abby. I tried to deny it for years, but I do. I will admit right now that there have been other girls, but I just couldn't get serious with any of them." He took a deep breath, pulling her closer. "Abby, was I meant to be your alibi that night?"

Her eyes widened, she knew that it was the obvious conclusion, but to actually hear it broke her heart. "Cody..." she choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

He sighed, wrapping his other arm around her and hugging her tightly. "I would have covered for you in a heartbeat. Even if I had woke up and noticed that you weren't with me at that particular time. You didn't have to give yourself to me to get that from me. I would do anything for you."

Abby's eyes widened as her body froze up. "C-Cody," she stuttered out. "You don't think that I wasn't ready, or that I didn't want to... do you?"

"The evidence is a little against you, Abby," he sighed. "I mean, I watched you as you watched for my parents car to leave the driveway before you jumped me. Physically, I couldn't have stopped you, and that clouded my judgment."

Abby pushed Cody away, anger beginning to fill her eyes. "You act as if that was the first time anything at all happened between us. Like all of those make-out sessions that summer didn't mean anything before we got the chance to be alone? Didn't you _just_ say that you love me?"

"I _do_ love you, Abby!" His voice quivered. "I fell in love with you when we were kids. I just want to know why then. Why that night?"

She sighed, running her hand over her face, "because it felt right to me that night. Had you not fallen asleep on me after pulling out, I would have told you what I was about to do. Hell, I would have told you what I planned on doing even if you hadn't fucked me." She spat the last bit out bitterly, the 'Orton temper' beginning to show itself.

Cody backed away slowly, fear in his eyes. "It wasn't like that for me at all, Abby. I love you. It wasn't just a physical thing for me that night. I'm not that type of guy, and you know it. I gave myself to you that night. It was very special to me."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "just answer me one thing, Cody. What stopped you from coming to visit me after you were eighteen? Hell, after I turned eighteen, just to be safe."

Cody swallowed visibly, "I thought that you used me. I..."

Abby brought her fist back, punching him hard in the eye and knocking him off of the bed. "Just get the fuck out, Cody. I don't want to see you anymore tonight."

Cody held his cheek as he slowly got back up to his feet. He felt a familiar pain from the time that Rey Mysterio had accidentally broken his nose. He would definitely have a black eye the next morning, and there was a chance that his cheek bone was fractured. He stumbled a little as he walked over to his suitcase, picking it up. "I'm sorry, Abby. I really do love you," he bit his lip as he walked over to the door. "I'm sorry," he choked out once more as he walked out the door and closed it behind himself.

Tears streamed down Abby's cheeks as she screamed into a pillow. She groaned as she looked through her contacts, kicking herself for not getting neither AJ or Kaitlyn's numbers, so she scrolled down to Randy's name and called him.

"_Hello?_" a groggy voice answer on the other end.

"You wouldn't happen to know what room April and Celeste are in, or do you happen to have either of their numbers?" she sighed, her voice cracking.

Randy shot up in his bed, he recognized the emotion in his cousin's voice and he didn't like it. He knew that Cody had joined her when everyone parted ways, but by the sound of things, it hadn't gone well. "_Yeah, I know what room they're in. Why?_"

"Will you come carry Missy to their room and take me out for a drink?" she sniffled, shaking off her hand. She hadn't realized how hard she had hit Cody until then.

"_Yeah, of course,_" Randy sighed on the other end of the line as he got up, getting dressed, "_I'll be there in a few._"

…

Cody made his way to Ted's room and sighed as he knocked on the door. He knew how badly he had messed up, but he couldn't take back what he had said. He had known Abby most of his life, and he knew about her temper. He should have expressed his feelings more carefully. He just hoped that he hadn't ruined things with her completely.

Ted opened the door in just his boxers, having just got ready for bed. He took one look at his best friend's eye and winced. "Shit, did Abby do that?" He stepped aside to let the younger man into his room.

Cody nodded with a sigh, "I know that it's normally a horrible idea to say 'I love you, but...' to a girl, but I think I just managed to take that to a whole new level."

Ted walked over to his suitcase, grabbing a pair of sweat pants to throw on and found a plastic bag. He grabbed his keycard and told Cody to hold tight and sit down. He made his way down to the ice machine, filling the bag and tying it off before making his way down to his room. He walked inside and got a towel to wrap the ice bag in before walking over to where Cody was on the bed and sat next to him.

Cody sighed, "thanks." He gingerly brought the ice to his face. "Randy is probably going to kill me. It's been really nice knowing you, DiBiase."

Ted shook his head, bring a hand to Cody's shoulder, "I'm sure it's not going to come to that. I saw you and Abby together earlier. She really loves you, I can see it."

"Let's hope that's enough," Cody shook his head. "I should have known that I couldn't question her actions and just let her come to me with the truth in her own time."

…

The following night, the makeup team was able to cover Cody's black eye for the SmackDown tapings. He was able to go out for his match with Damien Sandow against The Usos without anyone suspecting anything. Randy had avoided Cody that night, making sure he didn't see him before being attacked by The Shield. Cody knew that this was in storyline, but he was very thankful for it. With Randy on the shelf for a few weeks, he would be able to simmer down a bit and not retaliate against Cody for what had happened the night before. Cody was just happy that Randy was able to control himself, knowing how close the cousins were. When everyone made their way to their hotel rooms for the night before heading to whatever they were going to do the next day, Abby was sitting on the floor between Ted and Damien's rooms, knowing that Cody would more than likely be with one of them.

When Cody saw her, his heart dropped into his stomach. She didn't look up as the men were walking into her direction, but he had expected that. He saw that her hand was bandaged up, most likely from the damage caused from hitting him the night before. He bit his lip as Ted and Damien each patted his shoulder before heading to their rooms. He stood in silence for a moment as a few of the other guys passed by, looking from Cody's eye to Abby's hand and gave him sympathetic looks. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened, and none of them attempted to question it. He walked over to Abby and sat on the floor beside her. "Did you send Missy back to your mom's?" he questioned her in a hushed tone.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath, shaking her head. "She's with AJ. She doesn't have any idea what happened. She slept through it."

Cody let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. "Abby, I'm an idiot. I spent so many years afraid of my feelings for you because they were so strong."

Abby slowly looked over to him, "Missy doesn't know that she was born while I was in jail. However, she does know that you didn't know about her until last night."

Cody smiled softly, reaching over to take her hand that was bandaged, carefully inspecting it. He sighed, knowing that someone would be needing to tell her what happened that night, and he felt like he should be the one to do so. He sighed, biting his lip as he looked down. "Let's not dwell on the past." Just as he was about to continue as he saw one of the last people he wanted to see in that moment. "Stephanie!" his eyes widened as he quickly pulled away from Abby.

The Executive Vice President in charge of the creative department smiled softly, "you're the father of Abby's daughter?"

Cody swallowed visibly as he nodded. He worried that because of his relationship with Abby that she could lose her job, and he knew that she really couldn't afford that.

Stephanie held her hand up, quickly shaking her head. "Cody, being in love isn't considered inappropriate. Just so long as Abby doesn't show you any special treatment, we're okay with the two of you being together."

Abby looked up, smiling weakly. "We are in love. Have been since we were kids. I promise that I wouldn't even dream of treating him any differently than the others. At the same time, if you want to use it in storyline for the reason that some of the performers choose to go to SmackDown, I wouldn't be against it."

The older woman nodded with a grin, "I think that I know just who would use that reason in character. We'll have a meeting on Monday, explaining your full situation to everyone on the roster. It's better that we keep the truth within the family. We're actually hoping to be able to get away with simply saying that you were a stupid kid who made a stupid mistake when it comes to your arrest."

"Then if they question why I was locked up so long, we can just remind everyone who I'm related to," Abby giggled as she slowly stood up.

Stephanie nodded, "that indeed would be very believable, seeing as how what your cousin has done over the years. Wait... do you know?" the older woman tilted her head.

Abby smirked as she helped Cody to his feet. "I happened to be in a cell block of WWE fans."

Cody blinked, shaking his head. "Well, it's good to know that we are enjoyed by the Georgia State Women's Correctional Facility."

The older woman laughed, "I'll see you two on Monday. Bring the little one. I assume you want to have her on camera on occasion."

Abby nodded, "so long as it's okay."

Stephanie nodded with a smile, "we may have her sit with Lawler and Cole on commentary the first few times she goes out for Cody's matches. Just to be safe."

Cody nodded, taking Abby's hand. "Not a problem." He assured the woman who happened to be one of his bosses before heading down the hall. "Are we getting Missy?"

Abby shook her head as she laced her fingers with his. "She's probably sleeping by now. We can get her in the morning."

Cody nodded, not wanting to read into things. He stayed silent as they walked to Abby's suite together. Once inside, he watched as she stripped down to change into her pajamas in front of him this time.

Knowing that she was being watched, she playfully threw her bra at him as she covered herself with a laugh. She looked over to him, biting her lip. "I'm not ready, Cody. If you can control yourself, you can strip down to your boxers."

"You waited to say that after practically getting naked in front of me?" Cody exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

"I just wanted to show you that I trust you, baby," she shrugged as she slipped into her pajamas. "You know that I'm straight, and there hasn't been anyone else, right?"

Cody nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. "You're beautiful and a lot sexier than you were ten years ago, but I promise to control myself."

She walked over to him, running her hand along his bare chest, having longed to do so again for years. "I see you've been working out."

"I was named one of the best physiques in WWE history," he gave her a cocky grin.

She giggled, reaching down to undo his jeans. "And to think, it's all mine once again."

"Forever, I hope," he smiled, watching as she let his pants drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

She grinned, leading him over to the bed and crawling over to the pillows. "Me too. We should have been together this whole time."

"It's OK, Abby. I forgive you," he smiled as he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled the covers around them. "I... should probably tell you what happened tonight."

"Do you know why I haven't heard from Randy in the past few hours," she bit her lip, laying her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, nodding. "The Shield got him backstage tonight. It... it's not good, Abby."

"His shoulder," she whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah... it's separated. He has a concussion, too," he kissed the top of her head.

"Do Uncle Bob and Aunt Elaine know?" she looked up to him with worried eyes.

"They notified Sam. I'm sure that she called them," he brought an arm around her, giving her a squeeze.

"So he's going to be out for a while?" she frowned.

"Most likely, but hey..." he brought his finger under her chin, slowly bringing her face up to look at him, "I was only out for twenty-five days."

She nodded, "that's true. My boys are fighters."

"So I'm yours, huh?" he smirked.

"You want to finally be able to call yourself my boyfriend, Runnels?" Abby's eyes glistened with happy tears.

"I guess we never really slapped that label on ourselves before, did we?" he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Cody," she stated softly after returning the kiss.

"We can now," he nodded, pulling her close to his body.

She smiled, nodding. "What else happened tonight?"

"Damien and myself beat the Usos," he started.

"I like them," she giggled.

"But your boyfriend won," he teased.

"That's right, he did," she kissed his cheek. "Was there a Divas match?"

He nodded, "Kaitlyn smashed Aksana."

She rolled her eyes, "I really hope Aksana stays on SmackDown."

"I think she will be. I heard you may be getting Nattie, though," he grinned.

"I think that I live with that," she yawned.

"She's been hanging out with The Great Khali and Hornswoggle lately," he scrunched up his nose.

"Well, I like the little guy, but Khali weirds me out," she giggled, laying her head on his shoulder once more.

Cody nodded with a laugh, "a lot of us feel that way about him." He rubbed her arm, "wanna get some sleep?"

She nodded, "do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "have anything in mind?"

"What do you say to taking Missy down to Georgia?" she bit her lip.

He nodded with a smile, "sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the SmackDown tapings Abby, Cody, and Missy went down to Marietta. To say that Abby had been nervous would be the understatement of the century. She remembered how much Dusty and his wife, Michelle, had loved her when she had spent the summer there ten years prior, but would they be angry for what she did while she was there? She knew that Cody had forgiven her, but he was in love with her. What she done could have ruined their son's life, so it may not be as easy with them.

As Cody pulled up in his parents driveway. Abby sighed, looking back to Missy in the rear view mirror. "Um... babe, how much of a surprise is Missy going to be?"

Cody thought for a moment and blinked, swallowing hard. "They don't even know that we... wait... how much does she know?" he glanced back at their daughter.

"She knows _of_ sex," Abby giggled, nodding.

"I know that's what you did to have me, daddy," Missy smirked as waited for her father's reaction.

Cody groaned, shaking his head as he covered his eyes for a moment. "Right. Sorry, Missy. It's still going to take me a while to get used to the fact that your teenage years are right around the corner."

"As long as you know that I'm going to have an attitude about it," Missy shrugged, causing Abby to shake her head.

"Just tell me that you aren't thinking about doing any of that yet, honey," Cody bit his lip.

"Please, daddy," Missy rolled her eyes. "Do you know what boys my age are like? It'll probably be at least a few years before I even kiss a boy."

Cody let out a sigh of relief, placing his hand over his heart. "I suddenly understand how Dustin feels."

Abby laughed, "and to think, we babysat Dakota that summer."

"Now she's barely legal," Cody nodded, wiping his face. "So should we have Missy wait out of sight for a moment?"

Abby took a deep breath, "that's probably best. See how they react to me first."

Cody frowned, "if they're mad at you, they never showed it around me." He turned back to Missy, "come to the door, and wait for either your mother or myself signals you."

They all walked up to the door together, Missy staying behind. Cody rang the bell and smiled as his mom came to the door. She hugged her son then looked over to Abby. "My, my girl," she smiled, holding her arms out to hug Abby.

Abby let out a sigh of relief as she hugged the older woman, "hello Michelle. It's good to see you again."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to calm your temper and get out," Michelle smiled, turning to call to her husband. "Dusty, your baby boy is here, and he brought a surprise."

Dusty Rhodes walked up to the door with a chuckle, "well, if it isn't the new RAW general manager. I see you weaseled your way back into my son's life."

Cody sighed, "I've always loved her, dad. You know that."

Dusty nodded, "I do. I'm just messing with her."

Abby bit her lip, "okay, we should get right to this. Something else happened the night that I was arrested."

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

Cody and Abby stepped apart from each other to reveal Missy, who stepped in between her parents. "This is Missy," Abby bit her lip.

Dusty looked from Cody, to Abby, then down to Missy. "Well, I guess that I'm your grandpa, little lady."

Missy nodded with a smile, "it's okay. I know that my mom's family didn't tell you."

"I'm going to have to have a little chat with Barry," Dusty sighed.

"I know that we're just sort of springing her on you, but does this mean that you're okay with it?" Abby looked to Cody's parents desperately.

Michelle nodded, "of course. Why don't you come in and have a drink?"

…

The next day, Cody and Abby sat down with Dustin and his girlfriend while Missy and Dakota got to know one another. Dustin had a lot of good advice for the new parents. Which they were thankful for. Had they been raising Missy all along, what came next would be a little easier on them. So having the support really helped. Seeing as how the rosters hadn't officially changed yet, Cody and Abby had to split up for the house shows that weekend, Missy asking to go with her dad so they could bond some more.

That Sunday was Abby's first pay-per-view. TLC was going to be an interesting night for sure. Abby would only be making one appearance that night, seeing as how her relationship with Cody wasn't even public knowledge to the roster yet. She waited backstage with AJ during the main event, waiting for the right moment to make their mark on the ladder match between John Cena and Dolph Ziggler.

"You ready for your first physical encounter on a televised event," AJ looked to the other girl, smirking.

Abby chuckled, nodding. "I'll just have to remember that this isn't the cell block cafeteria, and to take it easy on him."

"You know, with your temper and knowledge, due to being a legacy, you could easily join the roster as one of us Divas. Is there a reason you haven't considered that path?" AJ tilted her head.

Abby shrugged, "it just never really appealed to me. I mean, I absolutely love that I am getting a chance to work with the WWE, but I just never wanted to be a wrestler."

AJ nodded as she got her cue to run out to the ring. The young diva made her way down and pushed a ladder into the ring for John and jumped up onto the apron as she eyed Ziggler on the ground. She grinned with her now famed crazy look in her eyes as she jumped down and sauntered over to where the fallen wrestler was starting to get up.

"Whatever you're about to do, don't," John called down to AJ.

AJ blew a kiss at John before slapping Ziggler across the face. She went to leave, motioning for John to go ahead as Ziggler got up, eyeing her as if he were about to attack.

Just as John was about to get out of the ring to protect AJ "Like Whoa" began to play. Abby walked down the ramp with a menacing look in her eyes. She stomped over to where AJ and Ziggler were facing off and stepped between them. "Try it, I dare you," she glared at Ziggler.

"Oh, so you want a go, little Orton?" Ziggler took a step toward the new RAW general manager.

"Dolph does realize that he is getting into the face of his new boss, right?" Michael Cole's eyes widened at the sight merely feet away from him.

"I'm not so sure he cares," Jerry Lawler sighed. "But the better question is can Abby keep the Orton temper in check here?"

Just as the words escaped their mouths, Ziggler clotheslined both women, leaving them laid out on the floor. John quickly got out of the ring to check on the girls after setting up the ladder. He knelt down, not even noticing that Dolph slipping into the ring to take advantage. As the girls began to sit up, "Here to Show the World" began to play. John sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry girls."

Abby shook her head, "get me a microphone."

John nodded, going over to the time keeper's area. He came back moments later, handing it to the general manager and helping her to her feet before doing the same for AJ.

Abby motioned for Ziggler's music to be cut off. She looked up into the ring where the winner of the match was still sitting on top of the ladder. "You're going to SmackDown, Ziggler!" she shouted out as John and AJ began walking around the ring together. "And you just wait until Randy comes back," she spat out bitterly, shaking her head before tossing the microphone back toward the time keeper's area. She walked around the ring and back behind the curtain as "Like Whoa" played once more. She sighed as she walked up to John and AJ. "Well, that was fun."

"You sure that you're okay?" John placed a hand on her shoulder. "Randy would kill me if I let you actually get hurt while I was right there."

Abby shook her head with a smile, "I've taken down women bigger than him in prison. That was more of a love tap to me."

"Mommy!" Missy called out as she ran up to her mother, hugging her tightly.

Abby sighed, hugging her daughter back, "I'm fine, honey."

Ziggler bit his lip as he joined everyone behind the curtain, "you're both fine, right?"

AJ nodded, "do you not remember the hit I took from Show earlier this year?"

Ziggler nodded, then turned to Abby. "I'm not about to feel the wrath of the Viper outside the ring as well, am I?"

Abby shook her head with a smirked as Missy pulled away, pouting at the heel. "I was a fighter while I was locked up. No big deal."

"Locked up?" Ziggler tilted his head.

"Yeah, I was about to ask too," John blinked.

"I spent ten years behind bars," Abby shrugged. "I mean, if you think about it, I'm an Orton. Is it really that big of a surprise?" She walked off with Missy to meet up with Cody.

...

Monday morning they met in Stamford with rest of the performers. A lot of the superstars and divas had already made their declarations as to which show they would be on, and their deadline was coming up soon. Vince sat at the head of the table with Triple H and Stephanie on either side of him. Abby sat next to Stephanie with Missy and Cody next to her. As the rest of the performers sat down, there were various murmurs about what was going on and things that they have heard. Once everyone was in the room and seated, Vince cleared his throat. "I assume that most of you know why you are here this morning. We have a new permanent general manager for Monday Night RAW. She just happens to be Randy Orton's cousin, and there are a few other things that I will let her tell all of you. I will be handing things over to her in a moment, but before I do, I want to make one thing very clear. Vickie Guerrero has actually retired from the company. I don't want there to be any confusion, as I hope that you all know that all of this stuff with The Shield is purely storyline."

Abby took a deep breath before looking around at her new colleagues, "before I get into anything else, I would actually like to address The Shield." Her eyes stopped on the newest members of the main roster, "now gentleman, I understand your gimmick, but I am warning you right now that you need to be mindful of existing injuries and physical conditions of your victims. I am all for the attacks for entertainment sake, but just be careful from now on. I know that it's just a coincidence that the first actual injury that you have caused happened to be my cousin, and I will admit that I am upset over this. However, I would like to extend my personal invitation to the three of you to stay on RAW with us."

The three men who made up the stable known as The Shield looked to each other before nodding. "We're in," Dean Ambrose smiled with a nod.

"Awesome," Abby grinned. "Okay, for those who I haven't met yet, I am Abby Orton. I am one of Randy's Uncle Barry's daughters. As I am sure you know, a lot of children of wrestlers meet one another at a young age. Cody here and myself are no exception to that. Ten years ago, when I was fifteen, and he was seventeen, I spent the summer with his family down in Marietta. I'm not going to go into the gritty details, but when I wasn't," she paused, glancing to her daughter, "_bonding_ with Cody, I was hanging out with the wrong crowd. I know that we all know the type. I was talked into doing something stupid and was caught. Earlier that same night," she pointed to Missy, "this happened. This is Melissa Orton, but she likes to go by Missy. We've decided that if she ever joins Cody at ringside, she'll be going by Missy Rhodes." She paused, taking a deep breath, "now I know that there will be rumors flying around about me, and all of that. If you are ever approached by the media, and they ask about me, just keep it to I was a stupid kid, who got caught doing something stupid. Simple enough," she nodded with a small smile. "Now here's something else that may get brought up. I was originally set for parole a little over two years before I was finally released. The easiest way to explain that one is that I share Randy's temper, and I got into a few fights."

"Now," Stephanie looked up from her papers, "Cody and Abby are in a relationship. I know that this will sound similar to the whole John and AJ thing, but this is the real thing here. I've seen them together, and I can tell that they are very much in love. Because of this, we are going to allow them to be together and advertise them as a family. Now I trust all of you to be mature about this, and know that she is not going to give any special treatment to him. At the same time, if any of you currently on the RAW brand, who would wish to step over to SmackDown, would be able to use this, or the fact that Randy is her cousin as a reason to want to switch brands in storyline."

CM Punk slowly raised his hand, "I think that I am the perfect candidate for that line. With the way I have been acting in the ring lately, it wouldn't be that far of a stretch for me to pitch a fit and jump ship."

"Well, that does put both of the top tier championships on SmackDown, but since Abby bringing back a few currently defunct titles that won't matter so much," Stephanie nodded, making a couple of notes.

"Wait, we're bringing titles _back_?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.

Abby nodded with a smile, "European, Cruiserweight, Women's, and possibly the other tag titles. Now I don't know if we're making any of them exclusive, but they all will be debuting on RAW."

Vince looked around the room as he waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing, "now I have one more thing to address. I would like for everyone to choose their brand by the first of the year. I know that some of you have already declared RAW, but there are still some slots open. We have a few people jumping ship from TNA and coming to RAW, so we have to keep that in mind. Other than that, we are looking at ten ladies and thirty gentlemen for the brand. A number of the men on the brand are currently out with injuries, so they will be keeping their places. Do you have any request for specific people to come over from SmackDown?" he looked over to Abby with a smile.

Abby grinned, "actually, I do." She looked around the room, licking her lips, "I'd like to personally request that Natalya, Tyson, Justin, The Usos, and Sheamus join us. I'd also like to look into stealing Lillian and Josh."

"Y-you want me?" Josh Matthews stammered. "Why?"

Abby, along with Missy and some of the Divas, giggled, "that's why. We love how awkward you are during interviews."

"Well, if you want him for interviews, I'll allow him to straddle and keep his spot on commentary over at SmackDown," Vince nodded. "And I will admit that it does make sense for the show that happens to be an hour longer to be the one to have two ring announcers, so if Ms. Garcia is okay with it, I'll let her move to RAW."

"I'd love to!" Lillian grinned.

"Works for me!" Abby nodded with a grin. "Anything else?"

Vince shook his head, "you are all excused. Good luck on your first official night as general manager."

* * *

**Okay, so we're getting a little more into who is going to be on which brand. I'd also like to point out that none of the positions are permanent. So if anyone would like to see Dolph Ziggler come back to RAW, that can happen down the road. I still don't have the roster set in stone, so keep the suggestions coming in! Also, I'm still not 100% sure as to what Abby did to get arrested in the first place. So if you have any ideas for that, throw them at me. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

December 17th, 2012 – The Slammy Awards

By the time everyone was getting ready for RAW, the roster was almost completely set. It was just a matter of announcing who was going where in storyline to make everything work. The familiar red and blue t-shirts were in boxes outside of Abby's office. Those who weren't switching brands were already wearing their brand shirts with pride. Everyone had a good feeling about the changes that were being made. Anyone willingly moving from RAW to SmackDown was only doing so to even out the talent between brands. All that needed to happen now was for everyone to make their declarations in storyline. The hardest one was going to be Ted, and Mary had finally come up with an idea to make it happen.

Insisting that Abby stay and go over more paperwork, Missy skipped down to the men's locker room, knocking on the door. Sheamus opened the door with a grin, "well hello there little lass. Are ye looking for yer dad?"

Missy shook her head, "my mom wants to talk to Uncle Ted and Michael McGuil-" she paused, blinking. "McGuil-" She sighed, shaking her head, "mommy says his real name is Joe. That's a hard fake last name to pronounce."

Sheamus chuckled with a nod, "aye, it is lass. Give me a moment." He closed the door, turning to face the men in the room.

"Who's at the door?" John looked over to his friend.

"It's the baby Rhodes," Sheamus nodded, looking over to where Ted and McGuillicutty happened to be sitting. "The boss is paging DiBiase and McGuillicutty."

Ted and McGuillicutty looked to each other with a shrug before Ted pulled his shirt on. "Let's go see what she wants."

McGuillicutty nodded, "I doubt we're in trouble or anything."

"Well, we have been looking for a storyline to get me onto RAW seeing as how I've turned face and not supposed to be friends with Cody anymore," Ted stood up, walking toward the door.

"Maybe she's looking to push us both," McGuillicutty suggested as he opened the door to be greeted by Missy. "Well if it isn't the great granddaughter of a plumber."

Missy rolled her eyes, "and your the grandson of a man called 'The Axe'. Your point?"

"Did you forget about her mother's side of the family?" Ted chuckled.

"She was raised by Ortons, wasn't she?" McGuillicutty laughed.

Ted nodded, "and she loves to show it."

"Hey Uncle Ted, you want to give me a ride to my mom's office, don't you?" Missy looked up to him with innocent eyes.

"There's the Rhodes charm," Ted shook his head as he knelt down for Missy to jump on his back. "Your Aunt Kristin isn't any better," he laughed, looking back at Missy as he stood up.

"I haven't met her yet," Missy pouted.

"I'm sure you will soon. Maybe for Christmas," Ted shrugged. "I just know that wrestling isn't really her thing."

"Well, that's silly," Missy giggled. "I love wrestling. Everyone I've met here so far is awesome, too."

"We try to keep things fun around here. If we didn't get along, living on the road together wouldn't be pleasant," McGuillicutty pointed out.

Missy nodded, "I laugh at some of the fights in the ring. I had a feeling that you all were actually friends for the most part."

"There is some bad blood, sweetheart," Ted nodded. "But we try to squash everything that we can as soon as possible, for sanity's sake."

"If any of the guys start fighting off camera, I'll just stomp on their toes," Missy shrugged, causing the men to laugh as the came to Abby's office.

McGuillicutty knocked, waiting to hear Abby to call out before opening the door. "You wanted to see us?"

Abby nodded, smirking at her daughter as she motioned to the two empty chairs in front of her. "Really Melissa June?"

Missy nodded as she hopped off Ted's back so that he could sit down. "I did it because I knew he would."

"Why do I have a feeling she's going to have most of the guys on the brand whipped in the matter of months?" Abby shook her head. She took a deep breath, looking at the men in front of her, "alright, so seeing as how Ted and Cody are still close in real life, we're going to let him switch over to RAW. The thing is, we need a reason for it in storyline."

"I had a feeling that was what this was about," Ted grinned.

Abby nodded, "now Teddy's never really gotten a pop since his face turn and poor Joe has been stuck at low card tweener ever since Nexus was disbanded by my dear cousin. As far as face teams go, we have CoBro, International Airstrike, and possibly The Usos. That's leaving Rhodes Scholars and the invading Motor City Machine Guns as heel teams."

"Wait... aren't Hell No on RAW?" Ted raised his eyebrow.

"They've offered to take the tag titles over to SmackDown, and just to even up the roster," Abby scribbled something down.

"Are you thinking we come in as a disgruntled heel team? Kinda like our own version of 3MB?" McGuillicutty raised an eyebrow.

"More or less," Abby nodded. "You both would have made amazing babyfaces, but they really dropped the ball on you guys. However, unlike 3MB, you won't be annoying as hell." She laughed, shaking her head, "I'm thinking more along the lines of aggressive and sexy."

"Sexy?" Ted blinked, tilting his head at his best friend's girlfriend.

"I should probably be a little more clear about that," Abby giggled. "I don't mean like what Hawkins and Reks pulled during their last match. More like..." she paused, looking for the words, "hold on." She glanced over at her daughter before pulling out a blank sheet of paper and writing 'dominant in bed sexy' on it before passing it across her desk. She waited for both of them to read it before taking it back and tearing it up before Missy could see it. "You know, something to appeal to the female members of the WWE Universe."

"I get it now," McGuillicutty nodded. "We'll just need to warn our wives, but it should be cool."

Abby nodded, "I don't want it to be obvious, like when Cody did that whole 'dashing' thing. Just... subtle. Like..." she giggled, "you probably wouldn't have to change much about your personalities, really."

"You really think we could pull something like that off?" Ted blushed.

Abby laughed, "girls love it when a guy doesn't know how hot he is, Teddy."

"Wait... really? I didn't know the ladies liked me," Ted blinked.

"You don't know how many of my cellmates constantly asked me if you were single, honey," Abby shook her head. "All we're going to need is a way to introduce you as a team, and we need to start thinking of a team name for you."

"We could always go straight for the obvious and attack Cena or something," McGuillicutty shrugged.

Ted nodded, "then challenge CoBro."

"I like it," Abby nodded with a smile. "Go ahead and grab your RAW shirts if you haven't already and enjoy the show tonight."

The men both stood, shaking Abby's hand before letting themselves out of the office. Once they left, Abby turned to her daughter with a sigh, "well that's one down."

"Who still needs lines for switching?" Missy looked over to her mother.

"Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Primo & Epico. I think that most of the others are settled," Abby sighed as she looked over her paperwork.

"Need me to get any of them?" Missy perked up.

Abby shook her head, "not right now, but if you want to go run around and play you can. Just be ready to join your daddy for his match. You get to sit with Jerry Lawler tonight."

"Okay!" the girl nodded eagerly as she bounded out the door and down the hall.

"Close the... door," Abby sighed as she saw that Missy was already gone. She started to get up when someone came to the door.

"Knock knock," Natalya chuckled as she appeared in the doorway with Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel.

Abby smiled, "hey Nattie. I was just talking about you."

"Storyline for brand switch?" the other woman nodded as she walked into the room with International Airstrike, closing the door behind them.

Abby nodded, "I know that you've started a possible line with Khali, but how do you feel about scrapping that?"

"I know that I'm all for it," Tyson grinned.

"Cute TJ," Abby giggled, nodding. "Seriously though, I love you two together. Ever since WrestleMania twenty-six I've wanted to see you as a couple in the ring. The only thing that would make me happier were if Vince let me bring your cousins back."

"Well I know that Harry is happy in Japan now," Natalya shrugged.

Abby looked up with a devious smirk, "I can kill two birds with one stone here."

"We're all ears," Tyson nodded.

"Alright, so Punk is going to SmackDown because of my relationship with Cody and the fact that I'm going to be hinting at the fact that I tend to favor other legacies like myself," Abby licked her lips, scribbling something down.

"Which has us written all over it," Justin nodded.

Abby nodded, "so we have a backstage segment where Nattie and I are talking like old friends and asking if she wants to switch to RAW."

"Then I ask if I can bring my boyfriend and his tag team partner with me?" Natalya smiled, nodding.

"Tonight is obviously filled up, but look for it your scripts next week," Abby nodded with a smile.

"We'll be ready," Tyson nodded as they stood up, each shaking her hand before leaving the room, closing the door behind them to leave Abby to her work for the night.

…

Before The New Age Outlaws announced "Comeback of the Year" Abby and AJ were shown talking about what had happened the night before backstage.

"Look Abby," AJ bit her lip, "I know that I'm tough, but can you promise that nothing like that is going to happen again?" The young Diva sighed as Layla just happened to be walking by.

Abby nodded, "once we get everything settled, I am personally sitting down with all of the guys. If any of them ever raise a hand to one of you Divas, I will make them pay accordingly."

This caused Layla to stop with a smile, "by chance are there any more spots left?"

"There are few Diva spots, actually," Abby smiled. "Are you interested?"

"I am, actually. I really think that it could be fun on RAW. I want to be a part of that," the older woman nodded.

Kaitlyn walked up to the three women, panting softly. "Hey Lay, Abby... AJ..."

AJ bit her lip, "look Kaitlyn... I've been thinking. I know that you have no reason to trust me anymore. Despite that, I just want you to know that I really am sorry about everything now. There is no excusing what I've done to you, but I would like to try and move on from that. I don't expect us to be best friends right away again, but I'd like to start over."

Abby smiled, "hey Layla, you wanna go over details in my office?"

Layla looked to each of the former best friends, not feeling the tension that she had been in the past few months, and nodded. "Let's go."

After the other two women walked out of the shot, Kaitlyn took a deep breath. "I do still want you in my life. So I am willing to give you one more chance."

"Thank you!" AJ hugged Kaitlyn tightly.

Kaitlyn laughed skeptically, returning the hug. "So what's up with you and John Cena, anyway?"

AJ looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath. "He's not ready for what I want. He's a great guy, but we're just not compatible on that level."

"She looks like AJ and she sounds like AJ..." Kaitlyn tilted her head.

AJ nodded with a smile, "it's me, I promise."

Kaitlyn nodded, "well, I guess this is where we start." The segment ended, going straight to the stage for the next award. "You think they bought that?" she laughed as the cameras went away.

AJ shrugged, "doesn't matter. We're friends in real life and on screen. We can work together again."

"Which is what the boss wants. Now we just have to establish me moving over to RAW," Kaitlyn smiled as they made their way to catering together.

…

When AJ and John won the Slammy for best kiss, they walked out onto the stage together. Abby giggled as they walked over and hugged her. "I'm beginning to wonder if there are any other girls here," she shook her head.

"And me of all people for her to win with," John shrugged. "At least now I know what kissing my sister would be like. You know, if I had one."

AJ rolled her eyes, "hey, they liked it. You're just not the man for me."

John nodded, bringing an arm around her shoulders. "But I'll also be there for you. Just like a big brother."

"I'll take that," AJ smiled. "Thanks everybody! Maybe someone else will make out with everyone next year."

Abby shook her head as they walked off together and The Great Khali's music began to play. She winked at Natalya before making her own way back behind the curtain. During the match, Natalya watched on, seeing how oafish Khali was. When he made a quick job of defeating a perfectly worthy opponent in David Otunga, she shook her head with a sigh before walking back up the ramp as the match ended, thus ending the storyline. "Step one accomplished," she grinned as she walked up to Tyson, kissing him softly.

…

During the presentation of "LOL Moment of the Year" Missy stood behind the curtain with Cody, Damien, Rey Mysterio, and Sin Cara. Cody introduced his daughter to his rivals and Rey briefly explained luchadore masks to the young girl. When "Smoke and Mirrors" began to play Cody looped his arm out for his daughter to walk down the ring beside him with Damien a few beats behind them. He walked around the ring and over to the announcers table with a grin. "Can she sit with you guys?"

Jerry Lawler looked up with a nod, "I wondered why we had an extra headset, but not an extra chair." He slid back a bit, patting his lap for Missy to sit on.

Missy grinned, kissing her father's cheek before sitting with Lawler. "Hi!" she grinned before putting her headset on.

"Well, hello there, little darling," Lawler chuckled. "Why don't you tell everyone who you are."

Missy nodded, "my name is Missy Rhodes."

"That explains a lot," Michael Cole rolled his eyes.

"Nobody asked you, Cole," Missy snapped at him before turning her attention to the match. She clapped when Cody got the upper hand.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who your mother is," Cole grumbled as he shook his head.

Lawler laughed, "now don't be rude, Cole."

"Yeah, my mom is the new boss. You don't want to be bumped back down to interviews do you?" Missy glared at Cole.

"Oh that's just great. This company needed another Orton," Cole sighed.

Missy rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked up to see Cody set up Sin Cara for the "Cross Rhodes" and jumped up when the bell rang, cheering. She took off her headset and grabbed a microphone from Justin Roberts before going up the steps and between the ropes. She ran over to her father after his hand was raised and hugged him tightly, handing him the microphone.

Cody took the microphone, picking his daughter up. "Well, I guess that I owe some sort of explanation here." He grinned as the crowd erupted with cheers, most having already seen tweets about Missy being his and Abby's daughter. Just as he was about to continue speaking, "Like Whoa" began to play.

Abby walked down to the ring with a grin on her face and made her way through the ropes. She kissed Cody softly before taking the microphone from him. "I guess that the best way to describe this is that I was fifteen and pregnant before it was cool." She shrugged, "for those who don't already know, this is mine and Cody's little girl, Missy. She'll be turning ten in April." She smiled as she saw Zack Ryder and Layla walk out onto the stage, the attention taken off of them. The family made their way out of the ring and backstage. After Cody showered, they all sat in Abby's office until the show was over, ending with a rematch between John Cena and Dolph Ziggler from the night before. John won the match with ease with AJ smiling widely at ringside in what would be her final time joining him by the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

December 18th, 2012 – Super SmackDown Live in Pittsburgh

Doing a live, commercial free, SmackDown was definitely going to be interesting. Anything could happen, and that was the idea. The show opened with the ring set up for Miz TV. The Miz was already in the ring. Instead of wearing a suit, like he did from time to time on the show, he was wearing his ring gear with a RAW t-shirt. The show opened with "I Came to Play" playing throughout the arena as the commentators announced themselves before turning things over to The Miz to start the show.

"Weren't the Slammys something else?" Miz chuckled as his music faded and the crowd cheered. "John Cena and AJ have decided to just be friends," he used air quotes to emphasize that last bit. "Natalya left The Great Khali. Which, in my opinion, was the best choice she's made in a while. Layla is going to be joining us on Monday Night RAW." He paused, scratching his beard, "let's see, what else happened last night? AJ and Kaitlyn are friends again. I have to admit, I'm a little leery about all of these positive changes in AJ's life, but who am I to judge. Then there is my guests for tonight. The Rhodes family! Yeah, in case you somehow _actually_ missed it, Cody Rhodes is a daddy. He has an adorable little girl with Randy Orton's cousin. Are we living in bizarro world, or something?"

Before he got a chance to continue, "Smoke and Mirrors" began to play and Cody walked out onto the stage with Abby and Missy. He held out his arms for his girls as they walked down the ramp together. Cody was also in his ring gear with a RAW t-shirt on, letting everyone know that he would be on the flagship show with Abby when the new year began. Cody walked up the steps first, wiping off his boots before climbing into the ring and sitting on the middle rope to let Abby and Missy in behind him. He snatched one of the other microphones and glared at Miz, "I assure you that this is all very real."

Miz nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. "I see that you'll be joining us on RAW, as well. I guess that's to be expected."

Abby picked up her own microphone, "do you have a problem with that, Mizanin?"

Miz smirked, shaking his head, "no, boss. Just making an observation."

"That's what I tho—" she smiled, but raised an eyebrow as she was cut off by "Cult of Personality" began to play. She rolled her eyes as she turned to see a still injured CM Punk, along with Paul Heyman, walk out onto the stage. "Can I help you with something, Punk?"

"You know, Ms. Orton," Punk began to pace a bit, "I am a very observant man. I can see where things are going here, and it's just simply not to my liking."

"And?" Abby placed a hand on her hip, visibly getting annoyed with the WWE Champion.

"And well, I guess," he shrugged, unzipping his head to reveal a SmackDown t-shirt. "I've made my choice, Abby. Have fun on your little circus of a show." Punk and Heyman walked backstage once more.

Abby sighed, turning back to Miz. "Anyway, as I was saying, that's what I thought. Give us any problems, and I'll just sic Missy on you."

"The kid?" Miz raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no offense Abby, but she's only nine."

Abby nodded, "maybe so, but..." she motioned to her and Missy's feet, the camera panning down to show off their combat style boots, "we both wear steel toe for such an occasion."

Miz swallowed visibly, "message received." He took a deep breath, glancing over to Cody, "so going back to the main subject of the show, what exactly is going on here?"

Cody smiled, bringing an arm around Abby's shoulder. "We've known each other since we were kids. I believe that it may have been love at first sight. I know that we were young when we had Missy, but isn't that sort of common these days?"

"Nothing wrong with that," Miz nodded with a smile. "Now from what I know of Abby so far, I fully believe that she's not going to let her feelings for you cloud her judgment in any sort of way. She's actually more likely to show favoritism to Randy than you."

Abby shrugged with a nod, "you're probably right about that."

"Speaking of Randy, are there any updates on him, Abby? I'm sure that everyone would like to know how he's doing after The Shield got to him again last week. I know from personal experience that they can do a lot of damage," Miz looked to his boss, tilting his head.

Abby nodded with a smile, "he's actually doing very well, thank you. I expect him to come back better than ever," she paused for effect, licking her lips, "and when everyone least expects it."

Miz chuckled as the crowd cheered for Randy's impending return. "Well, I for one would love to see someone get the upper hand on The Shield, and I believe that your cousin could very well be the one to do it."

"I guess we'll see," Abby shrugged.

Miz blinked, "I think that this is the first time we're actually going to have an ending to the show. And here I thought that I could make fun of you three or something and..." he shrugged. "I can't seem to insult this family. They look great together. More of the legacy lines should cross. Look at how beautiful little Missy is."

"Little?" Missy growled, walking up to Miz and kicking him in the shin before spinning around and walking out of the ring.

"Oh yeah," Cody winced as he watched Miz hobble in pain, "I probably should have warned you about her attitude." He shrugged as "Like Whoa" began to play and he left the ring with Abby.

…

Knowing that The Shield would be coming down to help write Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio off of television for a while, Missy wasn't allowed to stand with Cody during Damien's match. Everyone knew that the three men known as The Shield would never lay a finger on the young girl, but for storyline purposes, everyone decided that it was for the best to not even have the possibility arise. For most of the night, Missy and Abby sat backstage in a special dressing room, watching the action on a monitor. They laughed together as they watched Ryback come out in a SmackDown shirt and challenge Punk to another shot at the title once he was medically cleared. Abby shook her head, stating that she was happy she didn't have to deal with him much longer. When Kaitlyn was shown backstage, heading to the ring for her title shot against Eve, they got up. Missy grabbed a RAW shirt and a SmackDown shirt as they watched AJ walk up to Kaitlyn in the hall.

"Hey girl," AJ grinned.

"Oh... hey AJ," Kaitlyn smiled wearily.

"I heard that you earned yourself another title shot?" AJ bounced a little, rolling back on her heels.

Kaitlyn nodded, "that's actually where I'm going right now. So as much as I would love to talk, I really need to get going."

"I could come with you," AJ batted her eyelashes innocently.

Kaitlyn sighed, "if you promise to be good."

AJ drew a little 'X' over her heart with a nod. "I won't interfere at all."

"Let's go," Kaitlyn nodded as they walked off together.

Missy smirked at her mother as she picked up one more RAW shirt and headed out the door and up to the gorilla position, waiting for the match to be over. Abby took a microphone from a stage hand just as "Spin The Bottle" began playing, announcing Kaitlyn as the winner by disqualification. Just as AJ and Kaitlyn were about to run after Eve in retaliation, "Like Whoa" began to play. Abby and Missy stepped out onto the stage, stopping Eve in her tracks.

"That sort of behavior is not welcome on my show," Abby sneered as Missy threw the SmackDown shirt at Eve. She smirked as Eve left and AJ and Kaitlyn walked up to them, "but real women are." She grinned as Missy handed AJ and Kaitlyn the RAW shirts. They all waved to the crowd before slipping back behind the curtain once more.

…

Half way through the main event, Abby and Missy walked out onto the stage, not bothering with using Abby's music before doing so and sit down to watch the match. Cena looks over to them as he stands on the apron while Sheamus squares off with Big Show. The girls wave to him with a wink, which is shown on the Titan Tron, and Dolph Ziggler spots them. He hops off of the apron, making his way around to confront Abby just as Sheamus sets Show up for "White Noise". With the match handled, John hops off of the apron as well, standing his ground between his current nemesis and the girls at the top of the ramp. The crowd cheers as Sheamus successfully hits Show with a "Brogue Kick" and pins him for the win. Abby and Missy get up with smiles on their faces, walking down the ramp to congratulate the winners of the match. After John held the ropes open for them, they walked over to Sheamus with smiles on their faces. Missy pulled out a RAW shirt, offering it to him as Abby got two microphones, handing one to Sheamus.

"Is this yer way of sayin' that you want me to be on RAW wit' ya, Abby?" Sheamus chuckled.

Abby nodded, "we would love to have you join us. John here has already told me that he plans to stay."

Sheamus nodded, taking the shirt from Missy and pulling it on as the crowd cheered. "Looks like I'll be seeing everyone on Monday Nights now."

Abby laughed as John and Missy exited the ring together, once they were on the floor, John picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders to ride up the ramp to go backstage. She shook her head as Sheamus held the ropes open for her and they all walked up as "Like Whoa" played the show out.

…

The next day Abby, Cody, and Missy flew to St. Louis to have Christmas with her family. Things went very well, Randy only playfully threatening minimal harm against Cody for making Abby cry. Abby's parents apologized to Cody for not telling him about Missy. He forgave them, letting them know how much it had hurt him to find out the way that he had. The only bump in the road was when Abby asked her father for her younger sisters' address. She knew that her ex step-mother had remarried, and that her new husband had adopted the two younger daughters of Barry, but Abby still felt like they were her sisters. After her father reluctantly gave her the address, Abby took Cody and Missy to the house where her sisters now lived.

She took a deep breath and rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer. She bit her lip as her ex step-mother came to the door, "hi April."

The older woman sighed, "what do you want, Abby?"

"I wanted to see my sisters, but I know that is a lot to ask," she swallowed visibly as Cody brought an arm around her waist.

"It is, but they have been asking about you," April nodded with a sigh.

"So they know?" Abby blinked, "Err, well... how much do they know?"

"About as much as you said publicly on RAW and SmackDown this week," April turned to Cody, holding out her hand. "April Saunders, I think that I met you once when you were a lot younger."

Cody nodded, shaking her hand, "I vaguely remember, to be honest."

April nodded, opening the door a little more and letting them inside. "Diane, Becky, you have some visitors!" she called up the stairs. She turned back to Abby, "to be honest, there has been a part of me that wanted to write you and Katie out, as well. I just don't think that it would be fair to any of you girls to do that just because of what happened between your father and myself."

Abby nodded, "I understand, April." She looked up as two girls, not much older than Missy came down the stairs.

"Who is it mom?" the older of the two girls asked, not looking up right away.

The younger girl nudged her sister, "Diane, it's Abby, Cody, and Missy."

Diane looked up, blinking, "oh my God, Abby!" She rushed over, jumping into her older sister's arms.

Abby laughed as she hugged the elder of her two younger sisters. "It's good to see you too, Di." She let the girl down, looking over to her other sister. "Hi Becky."

Becky sighed, hugging Abby. "I'm sorry, I really don't remember you."

Abby nodded, "you were only two when everything happened. I don't blame you for not remembering."

Diane blinked as Becky stepped away and motioned to Missy, "so she's our niece?"

"She is," Abby nodded once more. "Look, I'm not staying long. I just wanted to see you and give you a Christmas present."

"You have to leave?" Becky pouted.

Abby sighed, pulling out two small boxes from her purse, handing each of her sisters one. "We have to get back to Pittsburgh to film the Christmas Eve episode of RAW tomorrow."

Diane nodded with a frown, "we'll be watching."

Cody bit his lip, wishing he could do more. "Hey, do you two have Twitter?"

The girls each nodded, giving them their Twitter handles. Cody and Abby both took out their phones, following them.

Abby hugged her sisters once more. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer. Be surprised we had time to come for this long."

April walked them to the door with a sigh, "thank you, Abby. I know that you would like to be in their lives, but your new schedule probably won't allow that."

Abby nodded with a frown, "that's why we followed them on Twitter. We can at least give them that much." Once they got back out to the car, Abby gave Cody the keys and walked around to the passenger side. She got into the car as tears began falling down her cheeks.

Cody got into the driver's side as Missy got into the back, buckling herself in. He brought an arm around his girlfriend with a sigh. "Hey, at least they knew who you were."

Abby nodded as more tears filled her eyes. "I'm surprised April didn't slam the door in my face."

Cody nodded as he started the car pulled out of the driveway. "I'm glad she didn't. It's really hard living with your dad, isn't it?"

Abby sighed, looking back to Missy, who nodded. "I don't think that he's ever going to recover, and we've all just accepted that."

After having dinner, Cody and Abby curled up in bed together with Missy down the hall at Abby's mother's house. Abby began kissing Cody, only for him to groan and pull away.

"We really can't tonight, baby. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow," he rubbed her side gently.

Abby frowned, "but if I don't distract myself, I'm going to start crying."

Cody rolled his eyes. "We're not going down that road, Abby. I can't do it."

"But Coooo-dy," she whined, nibbling at his neck a bit.

He shook his head, "I know that you're not ready. I don't want it to be like this, either. It's OK to cry. I'll promise not to tell anyone if you want."

She nodded, burying her face into his neck. "I didn't think that seeing them would tear me up like this."

"Think of it this way, Abby. April could have just as easily not tell them about you and not let them get into wrestling," Cody kissed the top of her head.

Abby sighed as new tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Abby. Let's get some sleep," he smiled, closing his eyes as he held her close.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday Night RAW – Christmas Special in Pittsburgh, PA

Abby, Cody, and Missy walked onto the set to film the segments to show their first Christmas as a family. They wouldn't be getting another chance to have a Christmas with just the three of them, so they were going mainly unscripted for the whole thing. Abby wore an oversized Christmas sweatshirt with black leggings and Cody had on a sweater with skinny jeans. They were cuddling on a couch in a cozy setting to start out the first segment when Missy skipped into the room wearing a purple velvet dress, with a faux fur trim.

She smiled brightly as she stopped in front of her parents. "Merry Christmas!" she pulled out a wrapped box from behind her back and presented it to them.

"Aww, you didn't have to get us anything, baby girl," Cody smiled as he set the box in Abby's lap and pulled his daughter close to him.

"I know, daddy," the small blonde grinned. "Uncle Dustin helped me pick it out."

Cody raised his eyebrow as Abby opened the gift. The couple looked into the box before Abby set it aside. Cody sighed, kissing the side of Missy's head. "Remind me to thank my big brother when we go to see him tomorrow."

After the director yelled "cut" Missy climbed into her father's lap, tilting her head. "What's in the box, anyway?"

Cody laughed, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Nothing, actually. It was just meant to leave the WWE Universe guessing."

Abby nodded, "it was a special message for Goldust fans. Anyone who knows anything about the character can speculate about what it might have been."

Missy giggled, nodding. "I get it. I've seen some of the more recent stuff with him and Uncle Teddy. Goldust was strange. Uncle Dustin didn't seem anything like that when I met him."

"He is probably one of the best examples of personality differing from how he portrays himself on camera," Abby smiled.

"Missy, we need you to change for the next part of the segment," a stagehand announced before going back to what he was doing before.

Missy kissed her parents cheeks before hopping off of Cody's lap. She returned a few minutes later in a pair of Christmas themed pajamas. The next segment involved Abby sorting through presents under the tree while Cody read Missy "The Night Before Christmas" on the couch.

Cody closed the book once he was finished with the story. "Now Missy, you need to get to bed so that Santa won't skip us over to fill your stocking."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you know that I don't b-" the segment cut off before she finished her sentence, stating that she didn't believe in Santa Claus. "So I'm done, right?" she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Getting sleepy already, sweetheart?" Cody chuckled. "It's only three in the afternoon."

"I didn't get much sleep on the plane, daddy. I need a nap before the show," Missy frowned.

"Well if you want to go with getting involved with my match, you better get some rest," Cody nodded. "Go ahead and go lay down on our bus."

Missy nodded, getting up and going to their bus to lay down until dinner before the show. Once their daughter was gone, Cody and Abby went to their dressing room to change for the last segment while the set was slightly redressed. The walked back onto the set ten minutes later, each in a pair of silk pajamas. Cody had his shirt unbuttoned as they positioned themselves in front of the fire with Abby curled up in his arms.

"This is actually, literally our first Christmas together. Isn't it, baby?" Abby smiled at Cody as the segment started.

Cody nodded, "I think that we sent each other cards a few times when we were younger, but that's it."

"Well, I hope that this is the first of many," she smiled, kissing her boyfriend softly.

"I'm sure it will be. I'm just happy that we're finally together. It's been a long time coming," Cody grinned as he Eskimo kissed her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought that it was fun at the time," Abby shrugged. "I didn't realize it was going to take ten years away from us."

"Well, we just have ten years to make up for then," Cody leaned in, kissing her passionately as the segment ended. Once the director let them know that they were finished, they pulled away, both grinning widely. Cody got up and helped Abby up. "I think we should relax before the show, as well."

Abby nodded, "I'm all for that. Well..." she thought for a moment, smirking, "no wait, Missy is on the bus. So I guess that we'll just be relaxing."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Abby, you're horrible."

"Don't be so quick to say that, baby," Abby grinned. "There is always tonight after the show," she winked as they started to walk to the bus together.

…

Much like the episode of RAW filmed live earlier in the week, Missy sat with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole during Cody's match. Towards the end of the match, when it looked like Cody would lose for sure, Missy took off her headset with a devious smile on her face. She got up on the apron, waving at Kane.

"What is she doing?" Kane pointed at the young blonde. "Get down, Missy."

The referee walked over to Missy, "sweetheart, you need to get down."

"But I just want to get a closer look at my dad," Missy smiled innocently as Cody dropped to his knees to deliver a low blow to Kane while his daughter had the official distracted. Once Cody stood back up and got Kane in position for "Cross Rhodes" Missy happily climbed back down and waited outside of the ring as Cody hit his finisher and pinned Kane for a three count. She giggled as Kane shook his head at her, realizing exactly what the young girl had done.

As Cody and Missy began to walk back up the ramp while "Smoke and Mirrors" played, Kane called out to Cody, "this isn't over, you know."

Missy smirked, looking to her father as "Like Whoa" began to play. Abby walked down the ramp, past her boyfriend and daughter, tossing a SmackDown shirt at Kane with a shrug. "Actually, it is," she said near a camera as her music continued to play. She turned around and joined her family to head backstage. They stopped on the stage as Abby and Missy turned to Kane, blowing him a kiss before heading behind the curtain. "A family of heels," Abby laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sure the WWE Universe is just going to eat this up."

"Actually, I believe that you're sort of blurring the line, honey," Cody smirked, bringing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "You've already established friendships with Cena, AJ, and a few other top faces. Not to mention, Randy is actually still a baby face."

"Not sure how that works at all," Abby shook her head. "Some guys should just never turn face and keep being themselves. Fans love them just the way they are, heel or face. Just like," she motioned behind herself, knowing that Kane was standing behind her without having to turn around.

"You sensed me, didn't you?" Kane chuckled.

Abby nodded with a laugh, "comes with being in prison for a decade of your life."

…

Before Damien's match, he got into Daniel Bryan's face demanding silence. When Bryan refused, Missy ran up out of no where, getting between the men. She looked up at Bryan, who actually wasn't much taller than her and screamed, "would you please shut up already!" She then turned to Damien with a sweet smile, "hi Uncle Damien."

Damien sighed, "hello Missy." He then turned to see Cody coming down the ramp, "Cody, would you please retrieve your daughter?"

Cody walked up onto the apron, wiping his shoes off before stepping through the ropes and taking Missy's hand, "sorry." He pulled his daughter out of the ring, standing ringside for the match with her. As Bryan was administering the "No Lock" on Damien, Missy jumped up onto the apron to distract the referee for the second time in the evening so that Cody would quickly step in and pull his tag team partner out of the hold. While Bryan was complaining about what had just transpired, Damien took advantage, hitting him with a "Terminus" to end the match. As Cody and Missy backed up the ramp together they both shrugged with a grin. It was supposed to be a card of all face wins, but the WWE Universe enjoyed Missy's interference, so they got away with the two heel wins to take away from the obvious one-sided-ness of the show.

Once they were backstage, Missy yawned. "Can I stay with AJ and Kaitlyn tonight?"

Cody nodded, "let's go find them. I'm sure they won't mind." He lead his daughter to catering to find the Divas in question, walking over to them. "Hello ladies."

"Hey Cody," AJ smiled. "I see you brought my other best friend."

"I did. In fact, she just asked if she could hang out with the two of you for the night," Cody smiled.

"It's time for Mommy and Daddy's 'special alone time'," Missy whispered loudly with a smirk.

The older girls laughed, nodding. "We're always cool with hanging out with Missy," Kaitlyn nodded. "Even if it's not for such reasons."

Cody turned bright red, "I'm sorry. I'm having a lot of trouble getting used to the fact that she knows about this stuff."

"It's scary," AJ nodded. "Kids keep learning about this stuff younger and younger these days."

"Did you just want to hang out here and stop by our room later to get your stuff for the night?" Cody looked down at his daughter.

Missy nodded, "if that's okay."

"Of course it is," Kaitlyn nodded. "We'll probably head out soon after John and Alberto's match. I heard that it's going to be hilarious."

…

Later on during the ten man tag match between the "Lumber Jack Frosts" from earlier in the night, Abby and Natalya got settled in for their segment that would begin after the match was over.

"I don't think we actually ever met before," Natalya frowned.

Abby nodded, "yeah, my dad didn't spend much time in the WWF. It sucks, really."

"I did meet Randy's dad, though. So I at least heard of you and one of your sisters when I was a kid. What sucks is that I'm sure we would have been friends," the older woman shrugged.

"I really could have used a friend the summer when everything happened," Abby frowned with a sigh.

Just as Natalya was about to question Abby, the camera came up to them and they were notified that the match was over and they were about to start. Once they got the signal, Natalya smiled, "so unlike some people, I am really starting to enjoy the idea of where RAW appears to be headed."

Abby nodded, "well I do have a few more Diva spots open if you're interested."

Natalya nodded as the winners of the tag match walked up to them, celebrating. "I would love to join you, Abby. Do you think I could convince you to take my boyfriend and his tag team partner, as well?"

Abby grinned as Tyson Kidd wrapped an arm around Natalya, kissing her cheek as Justin Gabriel stood on her other side. "I'd love to have you. Actually," she looked over to The Usos, "I'd love to have everyone in this group on RAW."

"You want us, too?" Jimmy Uso motioned to his brother and himself.

"Sure we're already legacy heavy," Abby shrugged, "but we can't help it if legacies are the most fun."

The twin sons of Rikishi looked to each other for a moment before nodding. "We're in, Uce," Jey smiled, reaching out to shake Abby's hand.

Abby smiled, shaking both of the Usos hands. "Now everyone that is switching brands needs to stop by my office for contract signing. Otherwise, have a great night." She smiled as the segment ended.

…

About an hour after the show was over, Abby and Cody settled into their hotel room after Missy stopped by for her things. She sat down on the bed as Cody set their things down and looked up at her boyfriend, "you know, I actually considered the whole lingerie thing."

Cody blinked, looking over to Abby in shock. "So you were serious?"

Abby laughed, nodding. "I know that you'd probably like it, but let's be honest here, do we really need the help?"

Cody shook his head with a smile as he walked over to the bed and kissed Abby with a hungry passion. "I've been waiting for this for so long," he murmured against her lips.

"I know, baby," she moved back against the pillows, pulling him with her. "Just take it slow for me?"

"Of course, Abigail. I love you," he smiled, pulling her shirt up.

"I love you too, Cody. Forever," she took a deep breath as they continued removing their clothing to give each other what they had been waiting over ten years for.

* * *

**Okay, so we're getting close to the new year, and that means brand split. I won't be mentioning matches much unless they are specifically requested or title matches from here on out. I would love to see more suggestions pouring in. I have the brands sorted for now. So it's just a matter of what else you want to see from everyone on RAW. Just so everyone knows, here is my list:**

**Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley), The Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky), Lacey Von Erich, Layla, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, John Cena, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Damien Sandow, Hornswoggle, The Usos (Jimmy & Jey), Justin Gabriel, Natalya, Sheamus, Tyson Kidd, Wade Barrett, Alex Riley, Brodus Clay, Cameron, Chris Jericho (he will be getting basically the same intro to the brand that he did irl), Dean Ambrose, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, Mason Ryan, Michael McGuillicutty, The Miz, Naomi, R-Truth, Roman Reigns, Santino Marella, Seth Rollins, Zack Ryder, The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki)**

**Want to see any changes? There is no deadline for this. Brand switches can happen at any time with reason to do so. So keep those suggestions coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my loves! Starting with this chapter, this story is now doubling as a follow up to "The Promise". If you haven't read that, and you really should, to quickly sum it up, John Cena met a girl in high school, they have never dated anyone else, and she disappeared for five years to have his son. A few months ago, they reunited. Sara and Caden belong to WWE'sFinestDiva2012, and are being used with permission!**

* * *

January 7th, 2013 – Monday Night RAW in Tampa, FL

In the two weeks following the Christmas special, all changes were established in storyline. The alliance between Ted and McGuillicutty seemed the most out of left field, but they made it work. As long as everyone was happy, that was all that mattered to Abby. Most importantly, she was happy with her roster. She knew that she could have a lot of fun with this group of Superstars and Divas. Now it was just a matter of introducing the new members of the roster, and the party could really begin. Abby couldn't wait.

It was about an hour before the show was going to start and Missy was strolling through the halls like as if she owned the place. No one really argued with her. It was the same at every venue. Unless she went into the men's locker room or rest room, what would the point be? Missy knew enough to see her boundaries and heed to them. As she made her way down one of the corridors, everything was silent except for the sounds of muffled sobbing. She remained quiet, having been warned that other kids would be there that night, seeing as how a lot of the Superstars happened to live in Tampa, and some of them were quite shy. So she should approach with caution. Especially when it came to the younger kids. She wasn't looking forward to meeting some of the younger kids, but when she noticed that this young boy was crying, she knew that she had to stow away her attitude and put on the Rhodes charm. "Hey kid, did you lose your parents?" she said softly, slowly bringing a hand to his shoulder.

The boy jumped back, gasping softly before looking up to the person who had found him. "Missy?"

Missy smiled with a nod, almost recognizing his facial features right away. "Is your daddy one of the wrestlers, too?"

He smiled, his dimples showing off for the older girl. "I'm Caden Cena."

"You're John's son?" Missy blinked, though it became unmistakable as his dimples came into view.

Caden nodded, "I wandered off a little bit ago, but then I got lost."

Missy took his hand, helping him to his feet. "How about I help you find your daddy?"

Caden nodded once more as he wiped at his tears, letting Missy lead him away.

Ten minutes later they ran into Cody, just before getting to catering. "Well hey there, buddy. You gave your parents a scare. How are you doing?"

"Better now that Missy found me," Caden pouted. "I want my daddy."

Cody nodded with a smile, "I think that I know where he is. Let's go get him."

Caden nodded, holding out his other hand to Cody. "Do you think he's mad?"

"Of course not," Cody assured the small boy as he took his hand. "Even some of us grownups get lost in these arenas. It happens."

"You already know Caden, daddy?" Missy looked up at her father.

Cody smiled, nodding, "I met him about six months ago when his mom took him to RAW 1000."

"That episode was funny. I wish I could have been there," Missy pouted.

"Well, the 20th anniversary episode is next week. That one should be fun, as well," Cody offered to his daughter.

Just as Missy was about to respond, John walked up to them. "There you are, Caden."

"Daddy!" the young boy ran up to his father, jumping into his arms. "I'm sorry. I got lost, but Missy found me. I keep forgetting how big these places are."

John nodded, kissing his son's head before bending over and doing the same to Missy. He then looked over to Cody with a smirk. "Parenting, huh?"

Cody chuckled, sighing. "You're telling me. After just a few weeks with Missy, I have a new found respect for every parent I've ever met."

"Well, she is a special sort of handful," John smirked. "But she is related to Randy."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Watch it, Cena. I'm a heel, you know."

"I think that really just matters on who happens to be in the ring at the moment," John retorted, getting a tad childish in the moment.

Just then, a woman with golden brown hair walked up, sighing in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"I'm OK, mommy," Caden grinned from his father's arms.

"Missy found him," John smiled. "She's really shaping up to be the leader of this generation."

"Wouldn't that indicate that she may be a Diva someday?" Cody's eyes went wide.

"Oh, like you're surprised," Missy rolled her eyes, taking a step toward the woman who Caden had just called Mommy. "Hello Caden's mom. I'm Missy Orton... err, well Rhodes," she giggled, holding her hand out to the woman.

The older woman smiled, shaking Missy's hand. "I'm Sara. I'm going to be marrying John here soon."

Missy nodded as Caden scratched his head. "You have two last names, Missy?"

John chuckled, "Missy's mom didn't do the same thing that yours did, buddy. So Missy's legal name is Orton, but she's been going by Rhodes ever since she first started coming to the ring."

"You haven't had the ring names discussion with him yet?" Missy smirked.

John shook his head, "the only one he knows is Kane, but he's afraid of him."

Missy smiled, patting Caden's back. "I was afraid of Glenn until I met him. He's actually a really cool guy." She then turned to Cody, "don't a lot of you live here in Tampa? Do you think anyone else brought their kids?"

Cody grinned at his daughter as the Cena family had began heading their own way. "Wanna head to catering to find out?"

Missy nodded eagerly, taking her father's hand and dragged him away into that direction. Just as they walked into the door, she looked up at him. "Uncle Ted's baby is probably too little to come to the show still, isn't he?"

Cody nodded as they looked up to see the Prime Time Players playing with a couple of boys who looked a tad younger than Missy. "Looks like we found some."

"I think that they're Titus's sons," Missy nodded. "They're cute," she smirked, knowing that it would get a reaction from her father.

"I think that they're younger than you, Melissa June," Cody nudged his daughter.

"I know, but it was funny to see your face just then," she walked over to the tag team with a grin. "Aren't you guys on SmackDown?"

Titus looked up with a grin, "we are, but my boys wanted to meet you." He motioned to the twins, "this is Thad and Titus. Technically, they're both junior."

Missy nodded, "it's not like we're a whole different company now. There isn't any clauses in your contracts saying that you can't visit us on RAW."

…

Early in the program, The Usos made their way out to the ring. They didn't know who they would be facing, so they waited in the ring as "Like Whoa" began to play. Abby walked out onto the stage, microphone in hand with a huge grin on her face. "How's everybody doing tonight? Do you like Monday Night RAW ran The Orton Way so far?" She waited for the cheering to die down. "Hey boys," she looked to the twin brothers in the ring with a grin. "I bet you'd like to know who you are facing tonight." She smiled as they nodded, getting ready for their opponents. "Well, here is the first invasion of the night. All the way from Detroit, Michigan. Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, The Motor City Machine Guns!" she pointed back to the curtain as the latest addition to the roster made their way out to the ring. Abby made her way backstage with a smile.

For the most part, the show was going to run itself, with Abby making various appearances here and there. They didn't want to go all out "Attitude Era" right off of the bat. That would be too much of a shock to the WWE Universe. Instead, they went with a more subtle route. Children could still watch the program, but it was intent for the more mature children. The matches were a tad more exciting and the language wasn't as cleaned up as it had been for years. Everyone was having fun, and the atmosphere was comfortable. Abby knew to start small, and that was exactly what she did.

After making sure there was fifteen minutes left in the program, Abby made her way down to the ring. There was a table with a velvet cloth over it in the center of the ring, under it was quite obviously a title belt, but there was no way to tell which one. As her music died out, she smiled. "Well, now that we've got everything else out of the way for the night, I'd like to call my Divas down to the ring." She smiled as AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, Natalya, Cameron, and Naomi joined her in the ring. "Actually, there's more of you," Abby smirked. "Time for another invasion." She looked to the entrance as "Angel On My Shoulder" began to play. The crowd erupted as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky made their way down to the ring, joining the women already there. Abby smiled, counting out the women around here. "Okay, so there is eight of you here. How about we add two more?" She waited for a moment before signaling to start the music for the next two women about to join them. When "You Can Look, but You Can't Touch" began to play, the crowd got even louder than before as The Bella Twins made their way down the ramp. "All right," Abby looked around before grabbing the velvet cloth and revealing a new version of the Women's title, now with a purple and black striped belt, rather than the red one that everyone had gotten to know for years before. "That's right, I'm bringing it back. SmackDown can keep the butterfly belt! Since I have an even number of you, I'd like to have a tournament. Over the next couple of months, you will all compete against each other until we are down to just two. The final two will battle at WrestleMania for the right to be crowned the new first women's champion. How does that sound?" She smiled as the women in the ring applauded along with the audience. "Well there we have it! Good night, everybody!"

…

January 8th, 2013

The next morning, Missy made her way into Ted's living room. Instead of getting a hotel, Abby, Cody, and Missy stayed with Ted and his wife, seeing as how they had two guest rooms fully set up. The nine year-old smiled brightly as she saw Ted's wife, Kristin, playing with their infant son, Tate. "Oh good, he's awake."

Kristin looked up with a smile, "morning, Missy. Did you sleep well?"

Missy nodded as she sat down with them. "Thank you for having us."

"I was just about to get him his breakfast. I'm sure he'd let you share his Cheerios," Kristin smiled as she got up, picking up her son and walking to the kitchen with Missy following them. She got Tate situated in his high chair as Missy sat down at the table in the chair closest to him.

"I see how it is," Ted chuckled as he walked into the room, watching his wife pull out the box of Cheerios and pouring some onto the tray of the high chair.

"Sorry babe," Kristin laughed as she got a bowl and spoon out for Missy. "Your son is a morning person. He's already got his workout in."

Missy giggled as she poured herself some cereal and closed the box. "Do you think that Tate is gonna wrestle with me someday?"

"You plan on wrestling?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "How does your dad feel about this?"

Missy shrugged, "he got a little pale when John and I joked about it last night. Apparently, I'm the leader of the next generation."

Ted nodded with a shrug, "well, at this point, you are definitely leading the way for all of the kids in your generation. I'm sure that you're grandpa would love to have you in NXT when you're old enough."

"When will I be old enough, Uncle Ted?" Missy tilted her head.

Before Ted got a chance to respond, Tate looked up, reaching his arms up. "Da! Da!" Ted smiled, walking over to his son's high chair and kissing the top of his head. "You can play with daddy after breakfast." He smiled as Tate pouted, crossing his arms. He shook his head, turning to Missy. "Well, I'm sure your parents will prefer if you wait until you finish high school, but we can always start you with the basics before then."

Missy nodded, "I guess that's reasonable. Do you think that you and my dad will still be wrestling when I get that old?"

"Hopefully," Ted nodded. "In ten years, I'll only be forty. There are a few guys in the company older than that right now."

"You're not actually encouraging her," Cody frowned as he walked into the room with a yawn.

"Need I remind you of Randy's story?" Ted smirked at his best friend.

Cody sighed, nodding. "Good point. I guess it helps that save for serious injury, we'll still be around when she's old enough."


	9. Chapter 9

January 14th, 2013 – 20th Anniversary of Monday Night RAW in Houston, TX

"It feels so good to be home, you have no idea," Kaitlyn started as she began to babble on as she sat with Abby, Layla, AJ, Natalya, and The Bellas. "Oh wait..." she bit her lip, "sorry Abby."

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "Hey, you've been on the road for years. I was stuck in the same place for ten years. Not exactly the same. My mom came down with Missy a lot. My little girl knew that I did something bad, and I was paying for it. I just hope that she learns from my mistakes."

"So wait," AJ tilted her head, "you didn't serve your time in Missouri?"

Abby shook her head, "I did my crime in Georgia, so that's where I did my time."

"It would probably be a good thing if Missy learns from your mistakes, Abby," Nikki Bella chuckled. "I highly doubt Cody would take becoming a grandfather before he turns thirty-five very well."

Abby made a face as the other girls laughed. Natalya sighed, "yeah, I don't think we want the poor mustachioed one having a coronary."

"Do you think he'll still be rocking the mustache that far down the road?" AJ smirked.

"I wouldn't mind," Abby shrugged. "There's just something about it that I like."

"It does take a special girl to enjoy facial hair," Natalya nudged Brie Bella. "I am just happy that my TJ is a baby face."

"Brie is just attracted to goats," Nikki nodded emphatically, causing the rest of the girls to bust out laughing.

As they continued laughing, they didn't notice as Cody, Tyson, Justin, John, Daniel, Ted, Randy, and Sheamus walked into the room. The men just watched on, waiting for the girls to calm down.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with decent facial hair," Layla shrugged. "I mean, look at Wade for example. He just looked strange without his full beard."

Nikki shrugged, "never said I didn't like facial hair myself, I just..." she paused, looking up to see the men in the room and motioned to Daniel before laughing again.

"Add in a pillow fight and I would definitely feel like we had just walked in on a sleepover," John shook his head as he sat down next to AJ.

Cody, Tyson, and Daniel walked over to their girlfriends, sitting next to them and kissing them softly as Sheamus walked over to Layla with a playful pout. "So ye fancy Stu's facial hair?" He stroked his beard.

Layla rolled her eyes, pulling him down for a kiss. "Bloody hell, Stephen. You'd think that you actually believed you have a chance to losing me to him."

Justin sat down next to Nikki with a grin while Ted and Randy leaned against the wall. John looked up with a playful grin, "so where are the rest of the ladies tonight?"

Abby looked up, blinking as she scanned her memory. "Brodus, Naomi, and Cameron are running a little late, and Angelina and Velvet are getting Lacey to make her backstage debut."

"Lacey Von Erich?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

Abby nodded, "yeah. I didn't know much about her before, but when I looked her up... she sort of looked like someone straight out of Ultimate Surrender." As soon as the name of the company escaped her lips, she heard a number of the guys, and even a couple of the girls cough. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, just because I'm straight, that doesn't mean I didn't have any lesbians in my cell block. I watched it a couple of times," she shrugged, glancing over to Cody. "You alright, babe?"

Cody looked up from Abby's shoulder, his cheeks reddened. "Hey, it's not every day your girlfriend admits to watching porn."

Abby patted his head with a laugh, "I only watched that because it was wrestling. A really interesting take on wrestling, but wrestling nonetheless."

"It just feels wrong knowing that my cousin knows this stuff," Randy shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Cody looked up at his friend, "try dealing with knowing that your daughter knows about sex."

"Your daughter is older than mine, Runnels," Randy retorted.

"Not by much, and they're related," Cody smirked.

Randy shook his head, "I'm done with this. Do I have a match tonight Abs?"

Abby nodded, "you've got the first match, but it will be at least a half hour into the program. There will be a bunch of footage and talk about the past twenty years first."

Randy nodded, "will I be able to take Missy with me?"

Abby thought for a moment before smiling, "I think she can handle Wade. Go ahead and take her." She shook her head with a smirk as Randy quietly left the room. She was actually surprised that he cousin had stuck around for as long as he had. "Anyway, what were we talking about before we got into that rousing conversation about our men's facial hair, or lack thereof, as the case may be?"

Natalya thought for a moment, scratching her chin. "Kaitlyn was talking about how great it is to be home. That lead to you hoping that Missy learns from your mistakes. Speaking of, where is the little hell raiser?"

Abby shrugged, "she's around here somewhere. She knows to stay inside and not go out into the stands after the fans start coming in. Otherwise, we've pretty much given her free reign at every venue. She had yet to give us any reason not to."

John nodded, "plus, if you didn't, she wouldn't have been able to find Caden last week."

"I was actually worried about how she would be around the younger kids until then," Abby sighed.

"I think the fact that he was scared and crying when she found him effected that," Cody smiled. "That made the Rhodes in her come out."

"Which is probably for the best, John shrugged, "had he been is usual hyper self, he may have met the Orton side of her first."

"She was just playfully sassy around Tate last week," Ted smiled. "I think he really liked her."

"It does help that your little man is probably the most ridiculously adorable thing on the entire planet," Natalya giggled.

"Yup," Abby grinned, "sorry babe, the title has been taken from you." She patted Cody's head.

"Funk is on a roll!" Brodus Clay burst into the room with Cameron and Naomi, announcing himself.

Abby giggled, "good, I won't have to re-order the Divas tournament." She checked her phone. "Kaitlyn and Cameron, you go on at about mid-show." She stood up, "time to get ready for the show." Everyone laughed as they said their good-byes, separating into the locker rooms to get changed into their ring gear.

…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the first round of the Women's Title Tournament," Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring, announcing the match that was about to take place. "We are starting with ten Divas, and there will be a total of three rounds before the final two compete for the title at WrestleMania Twenty-Nine!" She smiled as cheers filled the arena before continuing as "Somebody Call My Momma" began to play. "Coming to the ring first, being accompanied to the ring by Brodus Clay and Naomi. From Orlando, Florida... Weighing in at one hundred and seven pounds... Cameron!" She paused once more, as Cameron made her entrance. She took a deep breath as "Spin the Bottle" began to play. "And her opponent... from right here in Houston, Texas... Weighing in at one hundred and thirty-five pounds... Kaitlyn!" She quietly made her way out of the ring as Kaitlyn made her entrance and waited for the match to begin.

As to be expected, Kaitlyn made quick work of the Funkadactyl, beating Cameron in under five minutes with a vicious spear. Soon after Kaitlyn made her way backstage and headed toward the locker room area, she was stopped by Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Lacey Von Erich for a segment. The three new Divas smiled at her with a nod.

"Good job out there, Kaitlyn," Velvet grinned. "And good luck with the rest of the tournament. You're gonna need it." The Beautiful People laughed evilly as they walked off.

Kaitlyn sighed heavily, looking down at floor for a moment as AJ walked up to her. The younger Diva gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, you OK?"

The two-toned Diva looked up with a nod. "Are you kidding? I just won my first tournament match. I just... I'm not so sure how much I like those new girls."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad," AJ pouted sympathetically.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "let's hope you're right." She walked into the Divas locker room to end the segment.

…

Later on in the night Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley walked up to Abby with eyebrows raised. "I am assuming that the same is going to go for us?" Alex smirked.

"What do you mean?" Abby blinked.

"Well," Chris laughed softly, "you have Angelina, Velvet, and Lacey acting like mean girls, and your two top Divas not sure if they can trust them."

"Oh... that," Abby giggled. "Well, to answer your question. Essentially, yes. The five of you are coming to us from a rival company. I figured it would only be natural for there to be minor trust issues. At least during your first few weeks here."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right," Alex laughed. "We can handle that role. It does make a lot of sense."

Abby started to walk away, but then turned back to the tag team. "Oh, and do you think that you can be in Austin tomorrow? I've got you booked for a match on SuperStars, if that's alright."

"Yeah, more than," Chris nodded.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you next week," Abby smiled as she headed back to her office. When she walked in, she was greeted by Cody, who had a huge grin on his face. Abby blinked, tilting her head. "Didn't you _just _finish your match?"

Cody shrugged, "I saw Missy with the girls in catering earlier, then I got a text from AJ saying that they were stealing her for the night after I got back from my match. So I decided that I could skip my shower for now."

"I see," she walked around her desk to where Cody was sitting in her chair. "So I get a sweaty Cody, without having to do the work myself?" She straddled his knees, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Well hello Abby's ass," Kaitlyn giggled as she slipped into the room, quickly closing the door behind herself. Unlike AJ, Abby was allowed to wear clothing and accessories that more suited her while performing her duties as General Manager. As the Hybrid Diva walked in on the couple, Abby just happened to be bending over to kiss Cody, her short skirt rising up. "Sorry guys, it's just me. No worries."

Abby shook her head, turning and sitting on Cody's lap sideways. "First, how much did you just see? And what's up?"

Kaitlyn smirked at Cody's bright red cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "I saw enough to not be allowed on basic cable, so you should probably remember to lock your door if the two of you are alone like that." She made a weird gesture with her hands before continuing, but for her, it was completely normal. "Anyway, Missy is getting tired and says that she has a key to your suite. I was wondering if it was okay if we took her to the mall tomorrow. I'm going to be meeting with some of my friends, and I figured it would be fun to take her out."

Cody thought for a moment before leaning over to open his bag and pull out his wallet. He pulled out a credit card with both his and Missy's names on it, handing it over to Kaitlyn. "Can I trust you to only use that for her and make sure she _only_ makes reasonable purchases? She has a photo ID that she uses for traveling, so she can use that."

Kaitlyn took the card with a nod, "are you kidding? I still shop at thrift stores. I take it that you want me to be the keeper of the card, and not actually let her hold onto it?"

"Yeah, she's not quite up to that level of responsibility yet," Cody nodded. "Maybe when she's a little older, but she's only nine."

"I figured as much," Kaitlyn slipped the card into her front pocket. "I'll text you before we come to drop her off."

"Have a good night, Celeste," Abby grinned. "And oh, you're next tournament match won't be until February 25th. You'll be facing the winner of Naomi and Layla's match in a couple of weeks. Until then, we may use you for random tag matches, and definitely in house shows."

Kaitlyn grinned, nodding. "I can't wait." She waved, leaving and making sure to close the door behind herself.

Abby let out a sharp breath after her friend left. "This officially means no fun in the office during the show."

"I'm just glad it was one of the girls who walked in on us," Cody shook his head. "I'll admit to being a little protective and jealous. It's mine. None of the other guys need to be looking at your perfect body."

"I honestly think that I only trust Ted and John to not look. Aside from Randy, of course," Abby shrugged.

Cody nodded with a laugh, "maybe Hunter, too. That would be it, though."

Abby pouted, looking up at the wall clock, seeing that it was just before ten (CST). "Do you think that John and Dolph are about done?"

"They should be wrapping up soon. I expect hear the trumpets blasting any minute now," Cody nodded. "Do you have to stay for the dark match?"

"I wrap things up during that time," Abby nodded. "Sometimes I leave before."

"We should probably get ready for that then," Cody nodded, hoisting her off of his lap. "I'll be patient and wait to get to the hotel."

Abby smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly. "I'll probably be ten minutes at most."


	10. Chapter 10

January 16th, 2013 – St. Louis, Missouri

Abby sat down next to her cousin with a smile. They both had the day off, and they were just going to enjoy some time with their family. Alanna was probably the only younger kid that Missy could tolerate being around for any period of time, because they had grown up together, so they played together while the adults hung out. Randy was the only one who knew the secret that she had been keeping from Cody since she had been shipped off to stay with his family ten years ago. It was because of that secret that Abby had been not in the right mindset, which is what lead to her hanging out with the wrong crowd, ultimately getting herself into trouble. She probably would have told him, but she wanted to keep her mind off of everything and just be a teenager. Which is exactly what she did.

"Do you even have a home?" Randy smirked at the blonde next to him.

Abby thought for a moment and shrugged. "I barely even have anything to call my own. I was sent to prison when I was fifteen, and I spent the three months between getting out and coming to the WWE sharing a room with my daughter."

Randy nodded, picking up his beer and taking a long sip. "So you get a day off, and spend it with me."

"Oh like you're complaining," Abby giggled, nudging his ribs.

"Does Cody know that he's dating a homeless chick?" Randy set down his beer as he teased his cousin.

Abby took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Randy... Cody doesn't even know why I was sent down to Marietta to stay with is family that summer."

Randy sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Just weeks before Abby had been sent down to Marietta Randy and Abby, along with her sister, Katrina, and Randy's brother and sister were sat down and told what had happened to Abby's father early in his career. It wasn't easy news to swallow in any way, and Abby had taken it the worst. She was daddy's little girl, and she didn't want to believe that something so horrible could have happened to her father. The only thing that the family could think of to do for her was to send her away for a few months to clear her head. "Well, it's not like he doesn't know what happened, Abs. You're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Tell who what?" Cody walked into the room, looking at the cousins. "And by the way, I'm stealing a beer," he smirked as he cracked the can open and took a drink.

"By all means, Runnels," Randy got up, finishing his beer. "You need to have a chat with your homeless girlfriend, anyway."

"Homeless?" Cody raised an eyebrow as Randy left the room. He walked over to Abby, sitting in the spot that his friend had just vacated. "What does he mean homeless?"

"Technically, I _am_ homeless, babe," Abby shrugged.

"I guess that I never really thought of it. I mean, I didn't even really think of it when we were here for Christmas," Cody scratched his chin.

Abby nodded, "we stayed in a hotel and Missy stayed with my mother. Missy has my old room there. We actually shared for a few months before I got the job."

"You know, I have a big house in Tampa, and a lot of our friends live there, too," Cody grinned as he brought an arm around his girlfriend.

"You trying to suggest something here, Cody Garrett?" Abby smirked, leaning into him.

"Like as if it isn't completely logical for you and Missy to move in with me," Cody smiled, kissing the top of Abby's head.

"We're moving in with Daddy?" Missy grinned, running over to her parents.

"I thought you were playing with your cousin," Abby raised an eyebrow as her daughter climbed onto Cody's lap.

"Sam put her down for a nap and I'm hungry," Missy pouted, batting her eyelashes at her father.

"Okay seriously, where did she learn this sh- crap?" Cody quickly correctly himself before cursing in front of his daughter.

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "Who knows? But it's working, isn't it?"

Cody nodded, "what did you want, sweetie?"

"Can we go to Culpepper's?" Missy's eyes lit up.

Abby blinked, "I haven't been there since before you were born."

"Sounds like we are going to dinner," Cody laughed, taking another drink of his beer.

Abby nodded, taking the can from Cody and downing half of what was left. "Should be fun."

…

January 19th, 2013 – John and Sara's wedding in Tampa, FL

Initially, John and Sara wanted to keep their wedding somewhat small, but over the months, it turned into a who's who of the WWE of the past ten years. Everyone that John considered a friend was invited, and nearly everyone showed up. The entire building was buzzing, and it almost felt like a preview of what WrestleMania might be like three months later. It didn't matter, though. It felt right to them, and that's all that really mattered.

Abby walked up to the bride's dressing room and knocked, wanting to get away from the boys for a bit. Trish Stratus opened the door with a grin. "Hey! It's Abby, right?"

Abby nodded with a smile, "don't hold anything my cousin may have done while you were with the company against me, OK?"

"Never!" Trish laughed as she let Abby into the room. "I always knew that it was all rumors. Plus, I know that he's grown up to be a great guy."

"He really has," Abby grinned as she walked into the room.

Sara looked up with a smile, "hey Abby. What brings you here?"

"Needed to get away from the guys," Abby smirked. "That and to tease John. I can come in here, and he can't."

Sara nodded at the younger girl, "well this is Melissa and Nicky, I met them while I was at Cushing Academy with John."

Abby smiled as she shook hands with the other girls. "I have to admit, I haven't exactly been to a wedding since I was a kid. I didn't even get out for my sister's wedding."

"Out?" Melissa raised her eyebrow, which caused Trish to bit her lip and look down.

Abby swallowed visibly, "how much do you ladies know about wrestling?"

"Aside from the fact that it's John's life?" Nicky shrugged. "Not much."

Abby nodded, "well, my dad wrestled many years ago, but it wasn't that great of an experience for him." She took a deep breath before continuing to explain, "something happened to him when he was in his early 20s, and when I found out, I didn't take it very well. I was sent to his friend's home for the summer to get away from everything. His friend happens to have a son who is a little older than me. Things happened and I spent ten years in jail and I also happen to have a nine year-old daughter."

Melissa paused, adding a few things out in her head, "you gave birth in jail, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Abby shrugged. "I know how lucky I am to still have my kid. In most cases you have to give your child up for adoption. Everything is great now, though. I'm about to start moving down here, and Missy has both of her parents."

"It's great that everything turned out for you," Sara smiled. "Cody is your man, right?"

Abby nodded, "I heard he's to thank for today."

"He is," Sara nodded. "I mean, between him and Trish, that is. Had I not run into them at RAW 1000, I probably would have just kept on with my life as it was, and Caden may have never met his father."

"I just love how things always have a way of working themselves out," Abby grinned. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I have this sinking feeling that I should be looking for my daughter."

Sara laughed, "go with your gut, girl. When it comes to parenting, it's your best friend."

Abby nodded, "I just wanted to wish you luck and whatnot. Oh, and just so you know, you and Caden are welcome to events at any time. I think Missy actually likes the little guy."

Sara smiled, "thanks Abby, I'll see you around."

Abby smiled as she walked out of the room and headed for the room where John was getting ready. She knocked, hoping all of the guys were dressed. A blonde man, who appeared to be John's age, opened the door with a smile. "Well if it isn't the boss?" He held his hand out, "Mike."

Abby shook his hand, "is it safe to come in?"

John looked back toward the door as he was adjusting his cummerbund, "is that Abby?"

Mike nodded, opening the door the rest to let Abby in. "Someone has a sixth sense."

Abby looked over to Randy, who was struggling with his bow tie as he shoved one of John's brothers away and giggled. "Looks like I'm just in time." She walked over to her cousin with a smirk, "I see nothing has changed."

Randy frowned, attempting to turn away from the blonde, only to be shoved against the wall with more force than it appeared she had. "I can do it, Abby."

"No you can't," she swatted Randy's hands away. "You never could," she rolled her eyes as she tied his tie for him in seconds like as if were nothing. She turned as she let her cousin go with a grin, "anyone else?"

The youngest man in the room walked over to her with a pout, which caused John to laugh. "That's my baby bro, Sean. He still doesn't know how to do anything for himself."

Abby smiled softly as she fixed Sean's tie for him. "I almost forgot how brothers act around each other." The smile didn't leave her face as John introduced her to the rest of his brothers, his father, and his best friend, Steve, who was going to be the best man. She continued chatting for a few minutes before suddenly stopping and tilting her head. "Gotta go." She walked over to the door, muttering, "damn it, Missy," she heading down the hall to look for her daughter.

"Wow, her maternal instinct kicked in quickly," Randy shook his head.

"You think Missy is OK?" John looked over to his best friend with concern.

Randy shrugged with a sigh, "I'm sure she is, but I better check." He frowned as he left the room, searching for where Abby had just went to.

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger. Also, sorry it took a bit. I hope to get back to this soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Abby frantically searched the halls of the church for her daughter, asking everyone that she had passed by if they had seen her. She was about to give up and look for Cody, who was ushering, to see if he knew where Missy was, when she heard a male voice calling her name. She blinked, looking up to see Dave Bautista, who had been known simply as Batista during his time in the WWE, coming toward her with a crying Missy in his arms. Her eyes widened as she rushed over to them, "oh my God, Dave what happened?"

"I saw her on the floor by the back door just as two women were running out," Batista sighed. "I couldn't tell who it was, but I think Missy's arm may be broken."

"One of them was Eve, Mommy," Missy pouted as Randy walked up behind Abby.

"Well that can't be good," Randy groaned as he took Missy from Batista. "Can you go get Cody and take his place ushering?"

Batista nodded and made his way over to where Cody was working as Abby sighed, smoothing down her daughter's hair. It had been just a few days since Eve had dropped the Divas title to Tamina Snuka over on SmackDown and quit the company, throwing a fit in the meantime. Everyone was under the impression that she was leaving in order to promote the Gracie Jiujitsu Academy, where she had trained. No one had any reason to believe she had revenge on her mind. However, the bigger question was who was the woman who had been with her. "Can you tell us what happened, sweetie?" Abby asked Missy as she looked up to see Cody rushing over to them out of the corner of her eye.

Missy nodded, "Eve was with a woman who looked like she might be related to, and the other woman was asking me all sorts of questions about John and Sara. I think she likes John, or something. They had backed me up against a rail in the stairway and I fell. They got scared when I started crying and holding my arm, so they ran away."

Randy let out an aggravated sigh as he handed Missy over to her father. "Cody, do you remember that story about John and Sara's first date?"

Cody thought for a moment before nodding slowly, "some slut had been trying everything to get with John, and after she hit Sara, she got laid out in a restroom. You don't think it's the same girl, do you?"

Randy shrugged, "it's possible." He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "I'm just glad that I know my cousins are strong women." He nodded toward Abby before stepping away, "you should get her to a hospital. I'll let John know what happened."

Cody nodded as he lead Abby out to his car, still carrying Missy in his arms. He helped his daughter into the backseat and allowed Abby to climb into the back as well before getting into the driver's seat and made his way to the nearest hospital.

…

The little family had missed the wedding ceremony, but were able to make it back for the reception. Missy had her arm in a cast, nearly up to her elbow, and was wearing a sling as an extra precautionary measure. As soon as John saw them, he quickly made his way over to them, hugging Missy tightly. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, John," Missy frowned. "Some girls are just crazy. You can't be to blame for something like that."

John nodded as Sara, Melissa, Nicky, and Randy walked over to them. Melissa bit her lip, "the girl who gave John and Sara all of that trouble in the past was Becky Torres."

Abby balled up her fist in frustration, stomping as she closed her eyes. "Well that explains how she knew where to find the wedding. They're probably cousins."

"That's what we're thinking," Sara nodded. "I just don't get why it's been this long since we heard from her again. I kicked her ass in that bathroom like seventeen, maybe eighteen years ago."

Nicky looked up with a sigh, "she recently got divorced, but didn't get anything out of it because she was caught cheating on her sugar daddy."

"Typical Becky," Melissa rolled her eyes. "And now she's going back after John because of how big he's made it."

"She still doesn't have a chance with me, but I know that's not going to stop her," John sighed, slipping an arm around his wife's waist. "Eve probably isn't done trying to get with me, either."

"Well, you've got all of us to back you up," Abby nodded, "especially after she brought my daughter into this."

…

January 27th, 2013 – The Royal Rumble in Phoenix, AZ.

Abby sat in her office as she waited for what would be the first of four scheduled pay-per-views that would include both halves of the roster for the year. There was an added stipulation to the rumble that year. In addition to choosing which championship they wanted to go for at WrestleMania, the General Manager of the show the winner was on would get to choose whether they wanted their first solo pay-per-view to be before or after 'Mania. Abby had in mind exactly what she wanted to do for her first big event, and when she wanted it to be. That of course being if one of her guys won the rumble, that is. She was going over the list of entrants for the match and heaved a sigh. Fifteen of the thirty were from SmackDown, one was the winner of the NXT tournament, and three were surprise entrants. She already knew who one of the surprises was because she was in process of negotiating a new contract for him to return to RAW. The odds were decidedly against her, but she took solace in the fact that the only big threat from the SmackDown roster was Ryback. At the same time, Dolph Ziggler had been very impressive as of late, and could score the major upset. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She blinked looking up, calling out for whomever was there to come in.

Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara walked in, both without their masks, which was extremely odd. Abby already knew what Rey looked like under his mask, but Sin Cara was a surprise for her. "Um... hey guys. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Rey looked down for a moment as Sin Cara nodded, "as much as we both love this opportunity, neither of us are ready to compete. So we're giving up our spots in the rumble. Booker said that he wants to give both spots to you."

Abby blinked, a huge smile growing across her face. "Only if you're sure. I mean, I know exactly who I want to give the spots to, but I just want to make sure."

Sin Cara nodded once more, "si, we are sure Abby."

Abby tilted her head, "well, I guess you have been spending a lot of time in America."

Rey laughed, nodding, "he still has a long way to go, but he's getting somewhere."

"Cool," Abby nodded, "so I guess that I'll see you two around?"

Both men shook her hand before leaving the room and the arena. Abby squealed as she jumped up, rushing back to the RAW locker room, she knocked on the door with a huge grin, bouncing up and down.

The Miz answered the door with a grin, "hey boss, what's up?"

"The luchadores withdrew. Are Ted and Joe here?" Abby giggled, bouncing a little more.

Miz nodded, turning to look into the room. "The boss is here for The Fortunate Sons."

Abby smiled as Ted and Michael McGuillicutty came to the door and walked out into the hall. "I've got a surprise for you guys," she grinned as she handed them each an envelope containing entry numbers for the rumble."

"Wait, so we're in?" McGuillicutty blinked in disbelief.

"Rey and Sin Cara thought that they were ready, but have both pulled out at the last minute. I chose the two of you to take their place. Don't disappoint me," Abby winked before walking away. Just as she made it to her office, the man returning to RAW was there waiting for her. She smirked as she sat down, motioning for him to sit down in one of the chairs across from her as he showed her his entry number. "Oh how poetic," Abby nodded. "Ziggler is number one."

"Looks like I get to have some fun then," Chris Jericho nodded. "So how are you enjoying your job so far?"

"It's a lot of fun. I really feel like I have picked the best roster possible. I also couldn't be happier that you are about to join it. Are you ready to join a ton of legacies?" Abby smirked, sitting back in her chair.

Chris laughed, "are you really legacy heavy?"

Abby nodded, "the only legacies currently on the main roster, that aren't on RAW are Primo, Epico, and Tamina Snuka. We're even looking into signing Bo Dallas if he does well tonight. He's a Rotunda."

"Well, based on just that alone, it looks like I'm in for a treat. I assume that Dwayne is on RAW, as well," Chris nodded.

Abby smiled, "he is. You know, when he has time to show up."

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you my contract. I've signed it. I believe everything is in order," Chris smiled, handing her a folder containing his new contract.

"I'll hand it over after I look it over and sign it myself," Abby nodded. "Good luck out there, tonight."

Chris nodded, thanking her and standing up. He shook her hand and let himself out of the office. Once he left, Abby began to look over his contract. She didn't believe that she actually had so much responsibility as general manager. Before actually taking the job, she assume that it was merely an on air, figurehead type role, but she was wrong. The position of general manager actually included decision making and authority. The longer she did it, the more she found herself enjoying it. Abby had fallen into her role of general manager quite nicely. She found herself doing everything that the fans wanted, and she had only just begun. They were only two weeks into the Women's title tournament, and they were already getting a huge response. What a concept it was to actually let the women on the roster wrestle, and show off the fact that they were more than just pretty faces. After the match between Kaitlyn and Cameron, Brie Bella had lost to Velvet Sky in a hard fought match a week later. Facebook and Twitter were completely abuzz with the matches that the girls were putting on. Abby was proud of herself, and rightfully so. She was already beginning to go over the possibilities of bringing back the European and Cruiserweight titles. Not to mention, if the Women's title picture became as big as it was looking to be, she was even considering bringing back the Women's Tag Titles, just so there would be even more competition. What made the Women's title tournament so hot was that Abby added the stipulation that matches had to last longer than five minutes. Before then, the average Divas match lasted maybe two minutes. That never showed much of anything. The ante needed to be upped, and that was exactly what Abby had done.

…

Abby and Missy cuddled on a couch as they watched the event, not having anything to do during the program. They were all smiles during the Tag Team title match between Team Hell No and Team Rhodes Scholars. They really felt like Cody and Damien had it that time until Daniel Bryan managed to successfully apply a "No! Lock" on Damien while Cody was incapacitated outside of the ring. Cody barely got a chance to recuperate between that match and the rumble, seeing as how he was entrant number three. In the time of his small breather, he sat with his girlfriend and daughter. He raised his eyebrow as he heard "Break the Walls Down" and turned to Abby. "He's back? Or is he just a surprise entrant?"

"He's back," Abby nodded with a smile. "We just finalized his new contract before the show began."

"That's awesome. I should probably get going, though. Ninety seconds can fly by when you're not paying attention," Cody frowned. He looked to Missy's arm with a sigh. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Abby nodded, kissing her boyfriend. "Don't worry about it right now, baby. Security has been instructed to not let Eve in, and they would most likely come together." She bit her left the room and pulled Missy close with a small sigh. "If I get my way, there is going to be a no count out, no disqualification match at WrestleMania."

"Between who, mama?" Missy looked up at her mother, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Me and Sara against Eve and that other bitch. They really made the wrong move by messing with you, baby girl," Abby kissed the top of her daughter's head. They went on to continue watching the match until they heard the opening chord of "Gold-lust". They both sat in shock as Cody immediately went after his older brother, completely stealing the show.

When Cody eliminated Goldust nearly ten minutes later, Missy got up and ran out of the room, Abby on her heels, making her way to the Gorilla position. "Uncle Dustin?" the nine year-old frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello sweetheart," Dustin chuckled, picking up his niece. He looked to her arm, raising an eyebrow, "get into a little tumble running around the arenas?"

"Cody didn't tell you?" Abby sighed.

Dustin shook his head, "what's going on?"

"Well..." Abby took a deep breath, looking down for a moment. "While we were at John Cena's wedding Eve Torres and a girl who tried to get into John's pants in high school cornered Missy in a stairway."

"I fell down the stairs, Uncle Dustin," Missy pouted.

Dustin blinked, "are you serious? What the hell were they thinking?"

"I really don't know. They were trying to see how serious John and Sara were. I assume that one or both of them wanted to try and swoop in, but freaked when Missy fell," Abby shrugged. "I just know that I am personally going to find them and take care of this."

…

Later that night, after the event was over, Abby and Cody sat in bed. Abby had been quiet for nearly a half hour, which worried Cody. The show had gone in their favor. John won the rumble, and The Rock had beaten CM Punk for the WWE Title. Still, something was wrong. Cody rubbed his girlfriend's arm with a sigh. "Want to talk about it?"

Abby looked up to Cody, biting her lip. "You remember what happened to my dad a long time ago?"

He nodded, hugging her closer to him, "yeah, of course. What about it?"

"I had just found out a bit before being sent to spent the summer with you," she stated in a quiet tone.

Cody sighed with a frown, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I would have known then. I would have tried to help you through it."

Abby shook her head. "I don't think you could have helped me, Cody. I was dealing with things in my own way, all while everything was happening between us. I wish that things could have happened over better circumstances, but we can't change the past."

Cody nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you told me. I know that this has had to have been hard on you."

Abby smiled, "it was, but I believe that I've moved on. Now I have you." She grinned as she leaned in and began kissing him passionately. They continued kissing, removing their clothing. Once they began moaning, a voice was heard from the next room.

"I'm still awake, you two!" Missy laughed from the other room.

"Well... go visit your Uncle Ted," Cody laughed, shaking his head.

"Fine!" Missy got up, grabbing her key card and putting her shoes on. "I'll see you in the morning." She shook her head making her way down the hall to the room she saw Ted go into earlier and knocked, letting her parents do what they were obviously about to do.

Ted opened the door with a smirk. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, little lady?"

Missy rolled her eyes, "just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard moaning."

Ted winced, stepping aside to let her in. "That's the last thing any kid wants to hear. You're in luck, though. I got two beds, just in case."

"Are my parents in what they call the 'honeymoon phase', Uncle Ted?" Missy sighed, setting her keycard on the table as she took off her shoes.

Ted could feel his cheeks redden as he nodded. He was suddenly glad he didn't have a daughter of his own. "It won't last long, though. It's just new to them." He paused, shaking his head, "I really don't know if I should be the one telling you this."

"If I don't find out from you, or one of the other wrestlers, I'm just going to look it up on the internet," Missy shrugged.

Ted blinked as he walked over to the bed that he had already claimed. "Damn, you have a point, kid." He sat down after pulling the covers back, watching as Missy hopped on the other bed. "But yeah, this is the 'honeymoon phase' for them. For a while, they won't be able to get enough of each other. It'll die down eventually, though."

Missy nodded with a yawn, "looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of time with either you or AJ and Kaitlyn."

Ted nodded, reaching up to turn the lights off. "It's fine with me, and I'm sure they don't mind, either."

Missy smiled, getting comfortable. "Night, Uncle Ted."

"Good night, Missy," Ted laughed softly, quickly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

January 28th, 2013 – Monday Night RAW in Las Vegas, NV

Stephanie sat down in a conference room with Abby, Cody, Missy, and Randy with merely hours to go before the show. She looked over to the young girl with a broken arm with a sigh. She had heard what happened, and they needed to figure out a way to handle it on screen. "So how are we going to explain this?"

Randy scratched his chin. "I think that the best way to deal with it is to say that she was running around backstage, and she fell. The last thing we do is to start rumors by telling the truth."

Stephanie nodded, "you couldn't be more right about that, Randy. I believe it's best to go with that little lie. At least until we fully know what's going on."

"I can take her with me to my match and address it," Randy smiled. "That way everyone knows right from the beginning of the show."

"That way everyone can just play along," Stephanie nodded once more. "I say we do that."

Abby smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Now how long after I make my announcement do I have to leave before The Shield take out John?"

Stephanie chuckled, "don't worry. Those three have the utmost respect for you. They take their time coming to the ring. So you'll have plenty of time to escape."

"So as soon I hear their music, Missy and I bolt," Abby nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

…

Missy came down to the ring for Cody's match with John Cena and sat with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. She was her normal, bubbly self on commentary right up until Cody got out of the ring and said that the match was a waste of him. She blinked, getting up and picking up the microphone that he had just discarded. "Dad, what do you think that you're doing?" She called out as Cody began walking up the ramp.

"I'm better than this," Cody called back, just barely being picked up on camera.

Missy rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Yeah, you're really showing that you're a man here. John here is one of the best in the entire company. How about you prove yourself to everyone by taking him on?"

"No," Cody shrugged. "Sorry Missy, I'm not going to do it."

Missy looked up into the ring with an evil glint in her eye, "get him John." The audience roared as John got out of the ring to retrieve Cody and finished the match. Missy giggled as the match continued and John beat her father with ease. She refused to leave with Cody as he rolled out of the ring after receiving an Attitude Adjustment and lost. She watched as John made his speech about how he won the Royal Rumble, and his choice for which title he was going for. After he was finished, Missy made her way up the steps as "Like Whoa" began to play.

"Oh, so your mom has something to say? That's why you stuck around?" John chuckled as he picked Missy up, balancing her on his hip.

Missy nodded as Abby entered the ring, taking the microphone away from John. "Now that John Cena has announced that he intends on going after the WWE Championship at WrestleMania Twenty-Nine, I have another announcement for everyone." She grinned as the crowd cheered in anticipation. "Now what everyone didn't know is that behind the scenes, Vince McMahon had an extra side deal with Booker T and myself," she giggled, nodding before continuing. "In addition to the winner of the Rumble main eventing WrestleMania, the show that the winner is on gets to pick whether we want our first solo pay-per-view before or after that. Much like John here, I have already made my choice. I am proud to announce that Organized Chaos will be on May 19th." She smiled as she dropped the microphone and turned to leave just as The Shield's music began to play. Eyes went wide as John dropped Missy and told them to run. Abby and Missy ran up the ramp, meeting Cody behind the curtain.

Missy pouted as she looked up at her father, "daddy..."

Cody laughed, shaking his head as he picked Missy up, hugging her tightly. "You did great out there, sweetie."

"I was just following my script," Missy shrugged as Sheamus and Randy came up to run out and help John.

"I found it funny," Randy smirked. "Someone needs to put put your dad in his place."

Cody nodded as he set his daughter down and headed to the locker room as Sheamus and Randy ran out to the ring. Abby and Missy made their way back to the General Manager's office for the rest of the night. Normally, Missy would spend the rest of the night running around, but until her arm began to heal, she felt that she probably shouldn't. The rest of the night went rather quietly, with Layla beating Naomi in the Women's title tournament. However, Abby was very impressed by Naomi's performance, and made a mark next to her name to be in the running for the second chance rounds.

…

"So do you think that they figured anything out?" Becky stretched out on the bed in Eve's apartment as they watched Monday Night RAW.

Eve shrugged with a yawn, happy that she had left the company. "Only if Missy noticed that we're related."

"Is she a smart girl?" Becky looked up at her cousin.

"She's an Orton," Eve nodded. "Abby is Randy's cousin."

Becky blinked, scanning her memories of Randy Orton. "He's... kinda psycho and violent, isn't he?"

"A little," Eve nodded with a shrug. "Abby and Missy can be a tad volatile, as well. Do you think that Sara's friends will remember your last name?"

Becky shrugged, "it's been nearly twenty years. I don't know if they ever cared enough, in the first place."

"Well even if they do figure out who you are, it's not going to change anything," Eve pointed out. "Just so long as we find out what Abby did to get arrested, we can publicly humiliate one of John Cena's friends."

…

January 29th, 2013 – Tampa, FL

Abby laid back on the couch in the house that she now shared with Cody with an exhausted sigh. The day to day work of being the general manager had began taking its toll on her, and it was showing. Cody walked over to her with a smile after getting Missy set up in her new room. "Do you think that you're ever going to unpack?"

Abby looked up at her boyfriend with a shrug. "It's not like I have much."

Cody frowned, sitting down on the couch with her. "Are you trying to get me to go shopping?"

Abby shrugged, slipping an arm around his waist. "I'm just tired, baby."

Cody nodded, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "It's been a long few weeks, I know."

"It has, but I'm loving every minute of it," Abby smiled, moving over so that Cody could cuddle with her.

"Is that because it brought us back together?" Cody smiled as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"That's one of the reasons," Abby nodded, "but I am loving this life all around. I've made some great friends. Some of the best I've ever made."

Cody pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I'm glad that I could be a part of that."

Abby laid her head on his shoulder, "I wouldn't be opposed to a shopping trip sometime in the near future, though."

Cody chuckled with a nod, "I would love to take my girls shopping on our next day off."

"It does sound really good to hear you say that," Abby smiled as she placed a kiss on Cody's clothed chest.

"What does, baby?" Cody grinned as he hugged her tightly.

"When you call us _your_ girls," Abby giggled.

"Well you are my girls, silly. The two of you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Abigail," Cody leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Again? Really?" Missy groaned as she entered the room.

Abby had just began to return the kiss when she heard their daughter enter the room. She broke a way moments later, laughing. "I'm too tired for that. So don't worry. I am hungry, though."

"Me too!" Missy walked over to the couch. "Are there any good pizza places around here, daddy?"

Cody thought for a moment before nodding. "They deliver, too."

"Good," Abby giggled, "because I'm not getting up. You may even have to carry me to bed later."

"You say that like I have a problem with it, or something," Cody smirked, shaking his head as he pulled himself away from his girlfriend and took Missy's hand. "C'mon baby girl, let's go look at the menu and order."

* * *

**Sorry it's sort of short. That was more or less a filler before getting into the main plot. I hope that you enjoy! Please R&R! Also, please check out my other stories "Anything But", "Crashing Down" and "How Did We Get Here?" (co-write with shiki94).**


	13. Hiatus!

I really hate to do this, but I'm stuck on this story right now. I'm going to put it on hiatus for now. I will come back it, though!


End file.
